Die letzten Tage
by r-Data
Summary: Die Tage der Überbleibsel der Enklave sind gezählt...


Die letzten Tage

Die Geschichte lehrt die Menschen, dass die Menschen nicht aus der Geschichte lernen

- Mahatma Ghandi

Kapitel 1

Colonel Frank Potter, ehemals United States Army Ranger, nun im selben Rang verantwortlich für die Ausbildung von Rangern der Neuen Kalifornischen Republik, war stolz auf seine wiedererlangte Kondition. Und auch äußerst froh und dankbar darüber, während er einen zwar mit drei Meilen relativ kurzen, doch mit vollem Marschgepäck und voller Bewaffnung in schnellem Schritt geführten Marsch zur Schießanlage anführte. Ihm folgten neun Rekruten.

Slavers, Slavers, here us chant!

Rief er ins Glied. Er lächelte, als er die lautstarke Antwort vernahm. Und dann der nächste Vers:

We'll kill you, like you 're fucking ants!

Die Sache für die er nun kämpfte, gefiel ihm wesentlich besser, als den Krieg den er 170 Jahre zuvor geführt hatte, auch wenn es für ihn kaum mehr als ein Jahr her war. Diesmal ging es nicht um Uran und Erdöl, sondern stattdessen um wesentlich edlere Ziele. Um Dinge, die nach Franks ureignem Ermessen keineswegs Privilegien sein durften, sondern Rechte. Es ging um Freiheit und Selbstbestimmung, und Frank war bereit für diese alten Ideale und diese junge Nation sein Leben zu riskieren und Blut zu vergießen. Wenn möglich, jedoch nicht seines oder das seiner eigenen Leute. Aus diesem Grund war es ein besonderes Gefühl, diese überwiegend jungen Leute (mit Ausnahme der Ghule und Super Mutanten) zu unterrichten.

We eat your guts and drink your blood!

And throw your bodies in the mud!

Sie waren zwar nicht besonders gut ausgerüstet (nach den Maßstäben der Vorkriegs US Streitkräfte), doch, das hörte Frank aus den Stimmen die im Chor antworteten, an Inbrunst, Willenskraft und Disziplin mangelte es ihnen nicht.

Und, es gab weniger Politiker mit zuviel Macht über das Militär.

Auch wenn Frank es nie laut ausgesprochen hätte, diese Ranger waren beinahe so gut, wie die die er im dritten Weltkrieg kommandiert hatte.

Ein Kompliment, das er bisher nur wenigen Einheiten gemacht hatte.

„Abteilung … STOP!"

„In einer Reihe antreten! Schneller verdammt! Ich hab verfluchte Schnecken gesehen die schneller in Reih und Glied kommen! Wenn ihr verdammten Maden nicht SOFORT da seid wo ich euch haben möchte, buddelt ihr bis zum Sonnenaufgang Latrinen! Habt ihr verfluchten Hunde das verstanden?!"

Franks Seargent, ein selbst für die Verhältnisse von Supermutanten hünenhafter Kerl namens Buck Ritter, der von den Rekruten jedoch gemeinhin (und nur hinterrücks) Godzilla genannt wurde. Eine Tradition, die sich auf Joanne Alden gründete, deren eigene Grundausbildung noch nicht einmal ein Jahr zurücklag. Zum Glück für die Rekruten, dachte Frank, hat der Sarge noch nichts davon mitbekommen.

„Rühren! Und danke, Sarge." Frank trat vor die Reihe und musterte schnell jedes Gesicht. Es war vier Uhr Nachmittags, und seit Sonnenaufgang hatten die Ranger erst eine einzige, nur halbstündige Pause zum Essen gehabt.

„Also Kinder, ihr kennt den Drill. Wer mehr als drei Ziele verfehlt, kriegt heute Abend kein Futter. Vortreten und Schießen!"

Frank trat zurück, zündete sich eine Zigarre an, deren Tabak in den hydroponischen Gärten von Boneyard angebaut worden war und beobachtete mit Ritter zusammen fasziniert die Trefferlage auf den Stahlscheiben, in der Hoffnung Treffer zu erkennen, die verfehlt hätten. Denn die Rekruten mussten nicht auf die Menschenförmigen Scheiben schießen, sie mussten auf die Stirn und das Herz der Menschenförmigen Scheiben schießen.

Es war die zweite Woche ihrer Ausbildung, und bereits jetzt, war kein Fehlschuss mehr zu erkennen. Einige dieser Jungs, hatten gute Karten einmal ins Ranger Team 2 zu kommen, der Eliteeinheit der NKR, mit einem beeindruckenden Bodycount an Raidern und Slavern.

Frank freute sich darauf diesen Jungs und Mädels ihre Streifen zu geben. Es war ein guter, verantwortungsvoller Job neue Ranger auszubilden, doch eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf sehnte sich nach ein wenig Action, nach etwas Aufregung, nach neuen, großen Taten.

Nicht ahnend, dass er bald schon eine der schwersten Prüfungen in seinem Leben als berufsmäßiger Krieger erleben würde …

Douglas Jonesy war ein Mann der ebenso gut in das Kalifornien des neunzehnten, wie in das Kalifornien des dreiundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts gepasst hätte. Er besaß den selben Abenteuergeist wie die Goldsucher und Siedler die das Land erobert hatten, reiste mit ähnlichen Mitteln, abgesehen davon, dass seine Kühe und Ochsen statt einem zwei Köpfe hatten (in einigen Fällen traf dies sogar auf die Geschlechter der Tiere zu) und trug sogar Repliken der legendären Revolver und Gewehre der damaligen Zeit, was zum Teil natürlich auch daran lag, dass er "diesem ganzen neumodischen Spielereien" nicht wirklich über den Weg traute, was ihn jedoch nicht daran hinderte sie zu verkaufen.  
Jonesy war ein begnadeter Tauschhändler der auch wusste, wie man sich seiner Haut wehrte.  
Die Karawane in der er mitfuhr nahm den direkten Weg von Broken Hills nach Shady Sands, der Hauptstadt der Neuen Kalifornischen Republik. Es fuhren ziemlich viele Ghule und Supermutanten mit, womit Jonesy als der gute Republikaner der er war kein Problem hatte. Worum er sich allerdings Sorgen machte, war die Fracht, die viele Wägen (seiner nicht, er handelte in 'Überlebensausrüstung') transportierten: aufbereitetes, kaum abgeschirmtes, radioaktives Uran.  
"Als gäbe es hier nicht schon genug Strahlung..." grunzte er zu einer seiner Wachen.  
"Also eins ist klar, Boss. Wenn wir wieder in Sands sind kauf ich mir von meinem Sold erstmal ne ganze Infusion Rad-Away."  
"Ha! Ihr Glatthäute..." Rief einer der Ghule zu ihnen hinüber: " Ein ganzes Leben im Ödland, ständig riesigen Dosen Strahlung ausgesetzt und beim kleinsten bisschen Mehrbelastung rumjammern wie ein Köter dem ein zweiter Schwanz wächst!"  
"Ja weißt du, man, " erwiderte Jonesy mit einem breiten Grinsen: "Das liegt daran, dass wir mit EINEM ganz zufrieden sind!"  
"Nicht das ihr Ghule was davon verstündet." Fügte die Wache lachend hinzu.  
"Hey, hey. Nur weil wir keine Kinder kriegen können, heißt das Nicht, das wir es nicht ständig versuchen würden..." War die von einem schelmischen, viel sagendem Blick begleitete Antwort des Ghuls auf diesen Vorwurf.  
"Ts, ts." Warf eine der Karawanenfahrerinnen scherzhaft ein: "Nix außer Vögeln im Kopf. Habt ihr denn gar kein Auge für die Schönheit der Natur?" Sie warf einen theatralischen Blick auf die sie umgebende Ödnis, hart, karg und erbarmungslos. Dann fügte sie hinzu: "Ach zum Teufel, vergesst es Jungs..."  
Was zu weiteren Lachsalven führte.  
So zog sich die Karawane weiter durch das Ödland, bis sie gegen Abend, nur noch zwei Tagesreisen von Shady Sands entfernt, hielt.  
Jonesy führte seine vier Brahmin zu einer grasigen, von Bäumen überschatteten Stelle. Er ließ sie eine halbe Stunde grasen und aus dunklen Pfützen trinken, die vom Regen des Vortages übrig geblieben waren, bevor er sie Tiere zurück zu seinem Wagen führte und sie an die Lange Leine band.  
Er stand hinter seinem Lieblingstier und streichelte und tätschelte es, als sich wie aus dem Nichts von Nordosten her vier dunkle Schemen am Horizont abzeichneten. Jonesy sah sie als Erster, dachte sich jedoch nicht viel bei den Vieren. Sie waren noch mindestens drei Kilometer entfernt und kein Raider wäre so bescheuert, mit einer so kleinen Gruppe eine vierzigköpfige Karawane anzugreifen.  
Trotz alledem schrillten die Alarmsirenen in seinem Kopf laut los, seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und alle seine Sinne witterten Gefahr.  
Er hielt es zwar für töricht und nannte sich selbst murmelnd einen paranoiden Idioten, als er seinen uralten .45er Colt Revolver zog, dessen Hammer beim normalen Tragen aus Sicherheitsgründen immer auf eine leere Kammer stieß und diese Kammer mit einer Patrone füllte, bevor die Waffe wieder im ledernen Holster an seiner Hüfte verschwand.  
"Ärger?" fragte ihn seine Wache und Jonesy wusste am Tonfall des Mannes, das er nicht fragte ob es Ärger gab, sondern ob er die Vier auch für Ärger hielt.  
"Ich weiß nicht..." War seine, von einem angespannten Schulterzucken begleitete Antwort. Die Wache nickte stumm und nahm ihr Sturmgewehr von der Schulter und fest in beide Hände.  
Jonesy warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu: der Mann hatte einen entschlossenen, leicht grimmigen Ausdruck und seine Körperhaltung war gespannt, aber nicht übermäßig angespannt oder gar nervös.  
Jonesy wandte seinen Blick wieder den vier Gestalten zu, die nun nur noch zweitausend Meter entfernt waren und sich schnell gehend der ruhenden Karawane näherten.  
CJ, rief er sich den Namen seiner Wache in Erinnerung, guter Mann. Hat Hirn, hat die richtigen Instinkte. Den empfehle ich weiter.  
Weiterhin die Gestalten betrachtend, bemerkten Jonesy und CJ nicht, dass sämtliche anderen Karawanenfahrer genau wie sie die Gestalten beobachteten. Alle rochen sie die Gefahr, alle hatten ihre Waffen griffbereit oder gezogen.  
Als sich der Abstand zwischen den Gruppen auf einen Kilometer verminderte, konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass die Vier Powerrüstungen trugen und das zwei davon Gatling-Maschinengewehre führten, während die dritte Person ein Gewehr und die Vierte auf den ersten Blick keine Waffen in den Händen hielt.  
Die unguten Gefühle verstärkten sich, eine beinahe spürbare, knisternde Spannung lag über der Karawane, wie ein Gestank. Ein Gestank nach Tod und Schmerz der sowohl geruchsneutral als auch al zu deutlich wahrnehmbar war.

Bis sie nur noch etwa vierhundert Meter entfernt waren glaubten, oder eher hofften einige Karawanenfahrer, dass diese Begegnung vielleicht unblutig verlaufen würde. Doch alle Zweifel an Kampfhandlungen und alles Hoffen, dass dies nun doch kein Angriff sei, wurde jäh beendet als der Angreifer mit dem Gewehr sich flach auf den Boden legte.

„Scharfschütze!" Rief ein vieräugiger Ghul, dessen unteres rechtes Auge dieses Spektakel, dieses Ballet seines ureigenen Todes durch ein Zielfernrohr betrachtete.

„Oh mein Gott!" Rief er einige Sekunden später erschrocken, „Es ist ein …"

Er starb als erstes Opfer des Gefechts bevor er den Satz zu Ende bringen konnte, doch die Botschaft kam auch so rüber: Nichts anderes hinterließ dermaßen tödliche, klar umrissene und vor allem blutlose Wunden. Es musste eine Laserwaffe sein.

Mit einem lauten, plumpen Geräusch fiel der Ghul auf den harten, staubigen Boden.

Einige Karawanenfahrer feuerten auf den Scharfschützen oder die nur noch zweihundert Meter entfernten Figuren, doch selbst die großkalibrigen Geschosse prallten harmlos an den Powerrüstungen ab.

Bei nur noch einhundert Metern Entfernung eröffneten die Gatling-Maschinengewehre der Angreifer das Feuer. Die vierte Salve traf das Brahmin hinter dem Jonesy stand. Einige Kugeln flogen zwischen den Beinen des Tieres hindurch und drei direkt in Jonesys Unterschenkel. Er knickte um, landete hart auf dem Boden, doch sein Aufprall auf dem Terrain kam ihm Nichteinmal annähernd so hart vor, wie der Aufprall seines Lieblingsbrahmin auf seiner Brust. Die Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gequetscht und er verlor das Bewusstsein während Blut aus den zahlreichen Wunden des Rinds sein Gesicht benetzte.

CJ sah es und wollte sich gerade zu seinem Chef hinunterbeugen, als der scheinbar unbewaffnete Vierte zwei Plasmapistolen zog und wie ein Schauspieler in einem schlechten Actionfilm in jeder Hand eine davon hielt und mit der Linken CJs Körper in Schlacke verwandelte.

Ein Super Mutant, der selbst ein Gatling-Maschinengewehr führte wirbelte herum und feuerte buchstäblich aus allen Rohren auf diesen Angreifer. Die Wucht der Einschläge warf ihn zu Boden und verbeulte die Rüstung, doch bevor der Mutant mit seinem Feuer die Panzerung soweit geschwächt hatte dass sie nachgab, ging ihm die Munition aus. Er arbeitete fieberhaft daran, einen neuen Munitionsgurt einzuführen, doch starb bevor es ihm gelang durch Feuer aus einer anderen Richtung.

Binnen weniger Minuten waren außer Jonesy alle Karawanenfahrer tot und die drei Angreifer die den Nahkampf gewagt hhatten, zogen sich zurück, nachdem sie sich das komplette Uran und andere Waren genommen hatten.

Jonesy wachte nicht einfach auf. Es war kein Zeitpunkt an dem er sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangte, es war eher ein Prozess in dem ihm dies gelang. Ein Prozess der sich für ihn außerhalb der Zeit abspielte. Irgendwann realisierte er, das der Grund für die Finsternis die ihn umgab, der war, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren.

Er öffnete sie und erblickte einen sternengeschmückten, dunklen Himmel. Der Vollmond spendete genug Licht um das volle Bild der Havarie um ihn herum zu zeigen. Leichen lagen im Staub, einige Wägen brannten und dampfende, schillernde Pfützen waren überall verteilt.

Sein Wagen, stellte er erleichtert fest, gehörte nicht dazu.

Mit großer Anstrengung gelang es ihm, sich Stück für Stück unter seinem Rind hervor zuschieben. Nachdem er kurz verschnauft hatte, wobei ihm jeder Atemzug den Geruch verbrannten Fleisches entgegenbrachte, versuchte er aufzustehen.

Zu seiner großen Überraschung gelang ihm das. Er hatte eine Menge Blut verloren, was die drei Fleischwunden schlimmer aussehen ließ als sie waren. Auch wenn sie sich, wie er fand verdammt schlimm anfühlten. Er taumelte, noch immer benommen, zurück zu seinem Wagen. Angekommen stellte er erleichtert und voller Freude fest, dass sein Wagen nicht nur nicht brannte, sondern wie durch ein Wunder kaum Treffer abbekommen hatte.

Tatsächlich war sogar sein Funkgerät nicht beschädigt. Er schaltete es ein, suchte eine offene Frequenz, die unter anderem auch von den Rangern benützt wurde und gab einen Funkspruch durch, in dem er in wirren Worten zu erklären versuchte was geschehen war. Glücklicherweise konnte er seine genaue Position angeben bevor er erneut das Bewusstsein verlor. Sein letzter klarer Gedanke war eine Frage: Warum hatte diese verfluchte Bruderschaft das getan? Denn sonst kannte er Niemanden mit solchen Waffen und solchen Rüstungen und er war schon ganz schön rumgekommen.

Kapitel 2

Corporal Jack Stone sah seiner baldigen Rückkehr nach Junktown mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Einerseits bedeutete die Rückkehr in eine Stadt, und war es nur für zwei Wochen, jede Menge Spaß und Abwechslung, andererseits hatte ihre Einheit, Ranger Team 6, im Gefecht schwere Verluste erlitten. Fünf Ranger hatten den Kampf gegen die Sklaverei mit dem Leben bezahlt, vier weitere waren verwundet worden. Bei einer Truppenstärke von nur fünfzehn Rangern pro Trupp war dies weit mehr als eine Dezimierung. Jack erschauderte allein beim Gedanken an die fünf Mal drei Salutschüsse, an die fünf Sternenbanner die trauernden nächsten Angehörigen übergeben werden würden, an die aufbauenden, wichtigen Worte über die Reinheit ihrer Sache die Trost spenden sollten, es aber nie können würden.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, wie um die Erinnerung an seine gefallenen Kameraden aus den Wirrungen seiner Gedanken herauszuschütteln.

In der Hoffnung Vergessen zu finden, tat Jack schließlich genau das, was ihm sein Seargent befohlen hatte (Ihre Offiziere zählten auch zu den Toten): er hielt Nachtwache.

Er spitzte die Ohren, ließ seinen Blick über den Horizont schweifen und atmete tief durch.

Doch Vergessen fand er nicht, bis der Funkspruch einging: „Hier ist … Douglas Jonesy. Wir wurden angegriffen … Die Karawane …Alle tot, verdammt, alle tot … im Eyebolt-Canyon … Hilfe…"

Dann herrschte Stille.

Die Stimme die diesen Funkspruch getätigt hatte klang schwach, aber todernst. Jack zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Und der Eyebolt-Canyon war nur ein paar Stunden entfernt. Jack wusste genau was sie zu tun hatten, doch zuerst mussten alle aufwachen. Er hätte sie einen nach dem anderen wachrütteln können, doch Jack hatte eine Ahnung, dass dem Mann am anderen Ende des Funkspruchs, diesem Douglas Jonesy, nicht ewig Zeit blieb und dass er dringend und möglichst sofort Hilfe brauchte.

Also zielte er mit seinem Gewehr in den Himmel, drückte den Abzug durch und weckte jeden im Umkreis von einer Meile mit den Charakteristischen Geräuschen einer Kalashnikov.

„Jack! Spinnst du?" Fragte Joanne Alden, seit der Grundausbildung und ihrem anschließenden Abenteuer seine beste Freundin und liebste Rückendeckung die der Funkspruch vom Schlaf in einen Dämmerzustand zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit gebracht hatte und die durch halbgeschlossene Augen zugesehn hatte, wie Jack seinen „Weckruf" machte, ohne bis zu den Schüssen ganz zu realisieren warum und was da passierte.

„Stone!" Rief eine ganz andere Stimme, die von Command Seargent Major Esteban Chavez, einem bärbeißigen, stämmigen Latino, einem der ersten Ranger überhaupt, der sich stets geweigert hatte eine Beförderung zum Offizier anzunehmen, da er einfach wusste, dass die wahre Macht in jeder Armee der Geschichte bei den Unteroffizieren gelegen hatte.

„Bericht, Stone! Aber dalli!"

„Jawohl Boss!" Jack erklärte den Funkspruch und seine Handlung so schnell und ausführlich er konnte, während Chavez seine Miene nicht im Geringsten veränderte. Erst als Jack fertig erzählt hatte, verschwand der neutrale Gesichtsausdruck und wurde durch eine ‚neutral-wohlwollenden' ersetzt: „Sehr gut, Stone. Schnell geschaltet! Nachladen und aufsatteln!"

„Jawohl Boss, Danke Boss!"

Jack und die anderen Ranger liefen los um ihre Pferde zu satteln…

Vier Minuten später waren sie auf dem Weg, versuchten eine Funkverbindung zu Douglas Jonesy aufzubauen und drängten ihre Pferde, als sie erfolglos blieben, noch einen Zahn zuzulegen.

Tom ‚Stitch' Doherty, Masterpaladin der Brotherhood of Steel saß im Wachraum im Erdgeschoß, oder der ‚Ebene 1' wie sie hier im Sierra Military Depot IV genannt wurde, goß sich einen weiteren Kaffee ein und wandte sich wieder Knight Arthur Marley zu, um weiter von einem seiner alten Einsätze zu schwärmen: „Und dann sind Jo und Rage zum Südtor Mutantenbasis bei Osceolla gerannt, Rage hat die drei Muties mit den M2s abgeknallt und ZACK, waren wir im Inneren des Komplexes! Und zwar von zwei Seiten! Und ich sag dir, es war zwar finster wie im Arschloch eines Brahmin, aber Farsight und Rage haben nicht ein einziges Ziel verfehlt. Der Junge war unglaublich. Fast schon besser als Farsight."

„War?" Fragte Art interessiert.

Ein Schatten schien sich über Stitch Züge zu legen, er sah kurz zu Boden und richtete seinen Blick dann wieder auf Art, bevor er mit Schmerz in der Stimme antwortete:„Er hat sich nicht der Rebellion angeschlossen. Er starb bei der Verteidigung von Vault Zero in Erfüllung seiner Pflicht."

„Tut mir Leid …"

„Ach was, muss es nicht. Er war sowieso ein Arschloch."

DAS verwirrte Art:„Äh, eine Frage wenn du erlaubst: Wieso ist die Erinnerung an ihn für dich so, äh, …"

Stitch nahm ihm die Frage ab und antwortete auch gleich darauf: „Schmerzhaft wenn er doch ein Arschloch war?" Er lächelte, „Er war zwar ein Arschloch, und zwar ein psychopathisches, aber nichts desto Trotz war er ne ganze Zeit lang mein Waffenbruder. So was vergisst man nicht. Kapiert?"

„Jepp!" Art nickte.

„Also, was läuft eigentlich zwischen dir und Cindy?"

Art errötete leicht und wollte gerade etwas nichts Sagendes, Ausweichendes zur Antwort geben, als sich die Tür zum Wachraum öffnete und ein Knight mit einer Holodisc eintrat.

Er salutierte: „Sirs, ich bringe Meldung aus dem Funkraum: Unsere Botschaft in Shady Sands hat uns soeben diese Abschrift eines Funkgesprächs zwischen einem Ranger Trupp und einer Karawane nahe Shady Sands übermittelt. Hier." Er übergab die Holodisc dem ranghöheren Stitch und wartete auf weitere Befehle, während Stitch und Art sich die Aufnahme anhörten.

Die Beiden wechselten einen Blick und es schien ihnen, als könnten sie im Gesicht des anderen seine Gedanken lesen, was zum Teil auch daran lag, dass Beide das Selbe dachten: Ein Raiderangriff so nahe an Shady Sands?! Unmöglich!

„Knappe, bitten sie unsere Botschaft uns so viele Infos über diese Karawane zu schicken wie irgendwie möglich." Befahl Art.

„Jawohl, Sir. Soll ich vielleicht den Führungsstab wecken?"

„Nein," Sagte Stitch, bis über beide Ohren Lächelnd, „das erledigen wir für sie."

Der Knappe verschwand wie er gekommen war und Art sah Stitch ebenfalls lächelnd an: „Ein Eimer voll kaltem Wasser?"

„Nimm für Reed lieber zwei. Sonst kriegst du ihn nicht ganz nass."

„Möchtest du damit etwa andeuten, dass der ehrenwerte Head-Scribe Walter Reed übergewichtig ist?"

„Ganz und gar nicht." Antwortete Stitch ernst auf den Vorwurf. „Ich wollte lediglich zum feststellen dass er fett ist wie ein gemästeter Köter."

Stitch und Art verließen daraufhin den Wachraum und während Stitch Reed suchte, machte sich Art auf den Weg zu James, Jimmy Smiths und Lara Maxsons Schlafzimmer.

Jeder Bunker der Brotherhood (auch die der zweiten, die Botschaften jedoch ausgenommen) war auf der Führungsebene gleich aufgebaut: Ein Bruder, in diesem Fall eine Schwester, Lara Maxson, übernahm den Oberbefehl.

Ihr unterstanden ein Vorsteher, auch Head genannt, der Paladine, ihr Freund Jimmy, ein Vorsteher der Knights, Art, der zwar nicht der ranghöchste, dafür aber der außenwelterfahrenste Knight auf dem Stützpunkt war sowie ein Vorsteher der Scribes, Walter Reed, der sich zwar bei der Eroberung des Bunkers nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert hatte, dafür aber bei der Inbetriebnahme Großes vollbracht hatte und noch immer vollbrachte.

Stitch selbst nahm offiziell nur als Verbindungsmann zur zweiten Bruderschaft Teil, inoffiziell jedoch, war es aber so dass Lara und Jimmy ihm und seinem urteil vertrauten und ihn aus diesem Grund dabei haben wollten.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten betraten sie, mit Ausnahme von Art und Stitch noch schlaftrunken den Konferenzraum, wo Lara ihren Platz an der Stirnseite des Tisches einnahm und über das Interkom System zwei Kannen Kaffee und fünf Tassen bestellte. Jetzt wo sie alle wach waren, konnten sie den Tag auch gleich richtig beginnen. Während der Rest sich setzte, bereitete Art den Holodiscplayer vor.

Lara gähnte, deutete auf Art und sagte dann: „Art, schieß los und erklär uns warum ihr uns mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett schmeisst."

„Ha! Mitten in der Nacht? Dabei ist es schon 0530!" Die Brotherhood hatte sich aus einer desertierten Einheit der US Army herausgebildet. Viele ihrer Redensarten und ihre militärische Disziplin und Struktur hatte sie aus ihren Wurzeln heraus behalten.

Art fuhr fort: „Wie auch immer: Das solltet ihr euch mal anhören."

Er drückte die Play Taste und alle hörten mit ausdruckslosem, neutralem Gesicht zu. Nur Jimmy setzte sich steif auf, als Jonesy sich vorstellte. Lara entging es nicht, doch sie entschloss sich bis zum Ende der Aufnahme und Arts erklärende Worte über den Ursprung dieser zu warten, bis sie fragte.

„Und darum wecken sie uns?" Fragte Reed´, der selbst erst vor drei Stunden ins Bett gegangen war, nachdem er bis ein Uhr Nachts die Reparaturen am Großrechner der Basis überwacht hatte. „Ich meine: Es werden doch ständig Karawanen angegriffen, oder?"

„Der Eyebolt-Canyon" erklärte Lara, „ist bloße vierzig Meilen von Shady Sands entfernt. Seit Jahren kontrollieren die Ranger dieses Gebiet. Es ist eine der sichersten Karawanenrouten des Ödlands."

„Weiß man schon was die Karawane transportierte?"

„Wir haben die Botschaft bitten lassen, das für uns herauszufinden. Aber eigentlich haben wir bisher nichts außer dem Funkspruch. Die Ranger haben noch ein paar Mal versucht die Karawane zu rufen. Erfolglos. Ein kleines Team auf dem Rückweg nach Junktown ist in

Der Nähe und reitet in diesem Moment zum Eyebolt-Canyon." Beendete Stitch den Bericht.

„Und mindestens ein Wagen hatte Waffen und andere Survivalwerkzeuge. Geladen." Fügte Jimmy hinzu. Alle, besonders Lara, wandten sich Jimmy fragend zu.

„Das ist genau der Jonesy, der uns vor einem Jahr die Jobs als Karawanenwachen besorgt hat."

„Ah!" Lara und Art nickten während sie sich an einen Mann erinnerten, der ihnen damals wie ein lebender Anachronismus vorgekommen war. Stitch, der die Geschichte nicht kannte, fragte: „Ein Freund von dir, Jimmy?"

„Ja, ein recht guter. Ich schlage vor ich gehe nach Shady Sands und rede mit Jonesy."

„In Ordnung. Aber nicht allein. Soll ich dich bei der Botschaft anmelden lassen?" Fragte Lara.

Jimmy überlegte einen Moment bevor er dann sagte:„Über eine sichere Leitung, bitte. Offiziell will ich nicht da sein."

Lara nickte: „Wen willst du mitnehmen?"

Diesmal musste Jimmy nicht überlgen, er wandte sich Art zu und fragte: „Na, die nächsten Tage schon was vor?"

Art schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut! Hol Cindy und sattel die Pferde. Wir ziehen in einer halben Stunde ab!"

Art stand auf und machte sich auf. An der Tür blieb er noch einmal stehen, drehte sich um und fragte dann ungläubig: „Pferde?"

Major Gus Marion war mit Freude ein Ranger. Er war fast einhundertachtzig Jahre alt, ein Ranger der ersten Stunde und er liebte das Soldatensein. Aufgrund seines Asthmas hatte er vor dem krieg nicht Soldat werden können, aber von Ghulen erwarteten die Ranger nicht, dass sie Rennen können. Hauptsache sie konnten Denken und Schießen.

Jetzt wurde ihm eher die erste dieser soldatischen Qualitäten abverlangt, während er die Erstellung des größten Ranger Trupps überhaupt überwachte. Es war nicht schwierig, die Soldaten unterzubringen, die Kaserne in Shady Sands war groß genug. Sein Problem war nur, dass die Motorwägen dieses Trupps ständig von den anderen Kommandanten verlangt wurden, und er sie davon abhalten musste sie an sich zu nehmen, sonst wären die einhundert Ranger die er hier hatte bald ein Expeditionskorps ohne die Möglichkeit zur Expedition.

Marion seufzte. Ich werde einfach zu alt für den Scheiß!

Kapitel 3

Paladin Steven Latham, ein Bruder des in der zweiten Bruderschaft berühmtberüchtigten Paladin Robert Latham, der sich unter anderem auch als Gamorin in seiner Bruderschaft einen Namen gemacht hatte. Wo sein Bruder auf dem Schlachtfeld mit taktischer Finesse geglänzt hatte, glänzte er mit diplomatischenm Feingefühl, weshalb er die wohl wichtigste Botschaft der BoS leitete: die in Shady Sands, der Hauptstadt der Neuen Kalifornischen Republik. Die Leitung der Botschaft war keine rein diplomatische Aufgabe. Abgesehen von gelegentlichen Meetings mit hohen Regierungsmitgliedern, darunter sogar ziemlich oft Präsidentin Tandi, überwachte Latham die Spionagetätigkeiten der Bruderschaft in der Stadt.

In beiden Feldern keine leichte Aufgabe. Sein größtes diplomatisches Problem war die Lage des Black Hills Bunker, der Heimstatt der Brotherhood of Steel: Nur etwa fünfundzwanzig Meilen nördlich von Junktown gelegen, beanspruchten sowohl die Neue Kalifornische Republik als auch die Bruderschaft dieses gebiet. Die Tatsache dass seit der Wiederangliederung der zweiten Bruderschaft auch eine Rollbahn für Transportflugzeuge errichtet worden war und außerdem mehrere Hubschrauber, darunter nicht nur kopierte oder restaurierte Vorkriegsmaschinen sondern auch drei Vertibirds, nach den von der Auserwählten gestohlenen Blaupausen gebaut, dort dauerhaft stationiert waren, half auch nicht die Lage zu entspannen.

Dies führte dazu dass viele Bürger der NKR die BoS mit mindestens leichter Skepsis betrachteten, was die Aufgabe Informationsquellen in der Bevölkerung und der Regierung zu erschließen deutlich schwieriger machte.

Doch auch wenn dies alles seine Mission erschwerte, wünschte ein kleiner Teil von Lathams Selbst es sich gar nicht anders. Im Gegenteil, er liebte die Herausforderung und, damit verbunden, seinen Ruf als diplomatischer Alleskönner und Meisterspion und genoss förmlich die Aufmerksamkeit, die man ihm von hoch oben entgegenbrachte.

Tatsächlich hatte er erst vor kurzem von General Russel einen Dankesbrief dafür erhalten, dass seine Leute die Blaupausen für die neuen, hydroponischen Gärten die in Shady Sands geplant waren, besorgt hatten, was die Nahrungsmittelproduktion der früheren zweiten Bruderschaft um 18 steigern könnte.

Paladin Latham war, zu Recht, stolz auf sich. Auch wenn er offiziell als Paladin zur kämpfenden Truppe gehörte, weshalb mancher über seine diplomatische Position witzelte, hielt er diesen Posten für risikoreicher und interessanter. ‚Ein Pulsgewehr kann schließlich jeder abfeuern, doch zu verhindern dass jemand es muss, ist die Aufgabe eines Genies mit Feingefühl, Witz und Charisma' war sein Credo.

In der tat hatte er es in feinsäuberlicher Handschrift auf ein kleines Blatt Papier geschrieben und foliert, wobei es einen festen Platz in seiner Brusttasche hatte, direkt am Herzen um ihm die Wichtigkeit seiner Mission vor die Augen zu führen.

Lathams Arbeitstag begann damit, dass er auf die Dusche verzichtete und nach langem Frühstück mit viel Kaffee statt in seine Powerrüstung oder in einen dreiteiligen, seriösen Anzug zu schlüpfen, ausgeblichene Jeans, dreckige, kaputte Turnschuhe, ein einst farbenfrohes T-Shirt, dessen Kolorierung nunmehr nur noch aus Grautönen bestand und, zum verstecken seines sauberen, jedoch weder gekämmten noch gegeltem Haar eine Baseballkappe mit dem Logo der LA Knicks anzog. Er verzichtete auch auf eine Rasur, geputzte Zähne, Deo oder Parfüm um nicht durch übermäßige Hygiene aufzufallen.

In der leicht nach Schweiß stinkenden Kleidung mit dem Ein-Tages-Bart und einer viel zu großen Sonnenbrille verfolgte er zwei Ziele: Erstens, wollte er nicht auf der Straße als er selbst erkannt werden und zweitens wollte er wie ein durchschnittlicher Ödländer aussehen, der vielleicht oder vielleicht auch nicht in Shady Sands oder näheren Umgebung lebte.

In seinem ausschließlich mit NKR-Dollarn gefülltem Geldbeutel hatte er zudem noch perfekt gefälschte republikanische Ausweißpapiere, falls die Polizei Verdacht schöpfen sollte.

So stieg er im tiefsten Kellergeschoß der Botschaft durch eine Bodenluke in einen schmalen, handgegrabenen Tunnel von knapp dreihundert Meter Länge. Damit begann der Erste Teil seiner Lieblingsaufgabe, die er zugleich auf Grund ihrer Gefahr entdeckt zu werden verabscheute: Das Verlassen der Botschaft, inkognito und als der Meisterspion, der irgendwie alle Informationen zu beschaffen wusste. Er war Stolz darauf diesen speziellen Rang zu haben, er hatte ihn sich, bei Gott, redlich verdient und hart erarbeitet, doch er konzentrierte sich auf seine Aufgabe, blendete den Stolz aus seinem Bewusstsein und Verdrängte jede Eitelkeit.

Sein wahrer Feind, das wusste er genau und gab es immer wieder seinen Leuten weiter, war nicht die Polizei oder die Spionageabwehrabteilung des Nachrichtendienstes der NKR, sondern Fahrlässigkeit, Eitelkeit, Stolz und Übereifer.

Latham setzte sein Pokerface auf, atmete noch einmal tief in der modrigen, feuchten Luft des Tunnels durch und öffnete dann die Luke nach draußen. Er kletterte in ein Haus am östlichen Stadtrand von Shady Sands, das ein Bruder in einer Undercovermission gemietet hatte. Sie zahlten pünktlich jeden ersten des Monats mit NKR-Dollarn die unmöglich zur Bruderschaft zurückverfolgbar waren und ebendieser Bruder lebte sogar in diesem Haus und hatte eine Stelle als Sekretär eines als äußerst Bruderschaftsfeindlich geltenden Senators angenommen.

Latham trat vorsichtig in die Wohnung, schloss die Falltür ohne Lärm zu machen und legte vorsichtig den Teppich der den Eingang verdeckte zurück auf seinen Platz.

Dann verließ er, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen das Haus und machte sich auf den Weg zum Marktplatz, immer ein guter Ort um Gerüchte aufzuschnappen. Heute Abend würden einige seiner Leute die von den Karawanenfahrern bevorzugten Bars aufsuchen und sich dort umhören. Er suchte nicht nur aufgrund der Bitte aus dem SMD nach Informationen über die verschwundene Karawane. Dieser Raiderangriff war eine mehr als ernst zu nehmende Sache.

Und dann die Aufstockung der Ranger hier in Shady Sands, die er heute melden würde. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl die Welt gehe zum Teufel.

Er wusste nur nicht wie Recht er hatte.

Art saß am Steuer eines Bruderschafts Land-Rover und steuerte ihn, an New Reno vorbei in Richtung Shady Sands. Auf dem Beifahrersitz döste Jimmy vor sich her, während Cindy hinten sitzend nur den Kopf über Arts Fahrstil schüttelte.

„Weisst du" erklärte sie ihm als sie es nicht mehr aushielt: „die Karre hier kann mehr als vierzig Meilen die Stunde fahren."

„Ich vermeide Schlaglöcher…"

„Mit nem Geländewagen? Depp!"

Art wollte gerade anfangen den Beleidigten zu spielen, als Jimmy sich zum ersten Mal in das Gespräch einmischte: „Art, gib einfach Gas. Dann hat Cindy ihren Frieden und ich bin schneller in Sands und muß weniger Zeit mit euch Beiden in dieser viel zu engen Kiste verbringen." Spöttelte er.

„Klar Boss, wir sind heute Abend da."

"General, Team 1 ist zurückgekehrt." Überbrachte ein für seinen Rang recht junger Major die Nachricht.  
"Sehr gut! Wieviel haben sie mitgebracht?"  
"Etwa vierzig Pfund, Sir. Sowie eine größere Menge an konventinellen Waffen aller Art und auch einige High-Tech-Waffen. Hier ist die genaue Liste."  
Major King übergab die Liste. General Denton nickte und wandte sich seinem Bürofenster zu. Er blickte auf die nördliche Stadtmauer, sofort in Gedanken versunken. Unbewusst ballten sich seine Hände in ihren Metalhandschuhen zu Fäusten, während seine Gedanken zu einem kleinen Flecken im Nordosten wanderten. Zuerst seid ihr dran, dachte er voll grimmiger Vorfreude, dann diese Narren im Süden, dann die Idioten hier und dann, dann der Rest. Bis unsere Mission erfüllt ist.  
Als ihm, mindestens eine Minute später auffiel, dass der Major noch da war, fragte er mürrisch und ohne sich umzudrehen: " Ist noch etwas, Major?"  
"Eine Frage Sir, wenn sie gestatten, Sir."  
"Ja?"  
"Wieso haben wir die Beute nicht einfach gekauft, Sir?"  
Der General fand diesen Gedanken irgendwo erheiternd. Grünschnabel, dachte er, antwortete jedoch als der alte, erfahrene Lehrer: "Weil es taktisch klüger ist, es zu Rauben. Was Wir unserem Feind wegnehmen, kann er nicht mehr haben. Wegtreten."  
"Jawohl, Sir."

Command Seargent Major Esteban Chavez Ranger Team erreichte den Eyebolt-Canyon nach vierstündigem Galopp durch den Sonnenaufgang. Das Bild der Verwüstung das sich ihnen bot ließ sich mit einem einzigen Wort beschreiben: grausam. Es roch noch immer leicht nach verbranntem Fleisch, ein Geruch der sich mit dem Geruch einsetzender Verwesung vermischte. Die nicht zu Schlacke zerschmolzenen Leichen waren größtenteils vollkommen zerfetzt, bei Vielen waren die Ranger sich nicht einmal sicher ob sie früher Menschen oder Ghule gewesen waren und einige Supermutanten ließen sich nur noch an Hand ihrer Größe als solche erkennen. Die mit Plasma verbrannten Karawanenfahrer waren nach wie vor flüssig.

Keiner der Ranger hatte so etwas schon einmal gesehen. Dies übertraf ihre schlimmsten Albträume. Ihre Stimmung pendelte von Ekel vor dem geruch und Aussehen der Leichen zu Wut auf die Leute die dies angerichtet hatten. Von diesen Rangern würde kein einziger jemals wieder die Augen schließen können ohne diesen Anblick vor sich zu haben. Jeder einzelne flüsterte einen Fluch des Unglaubens und ein paar der religiöseren Ranger schlugen Kreuze und murmelten Gebete für die hier niedergemetzelten.

Chavez war der Erste der sich wieder unter Kontrolle bekam: „Absatteln und Ausschwärmen! Such nach Überlebenden. Alden, sie hängen sich ans Funkgerät. Rufen sie Shady Sands und bitten sie um motorisierte Verstärkung. Und sagen sie denen, dass sie Sanitäter und Schaufeln mitbringen sollen."

„Klar Boss." Rief Joanne, stieg ab und machte sich an das Funkgerät.

Ein Private Second Class stieg von seinem Pferd und landete in einer warmen dickflüssigen Pfütze. Das Platschen lenkte die Blicke fast aller Ranger des Trupps auf ihn und der PSC begriff, dass er in eine Leiche getreten war. Die Erkenntnis schlug ihm sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht und er übergab sich beinahe sofort in die Pfütze in der er stand. Chavez war sofort bei ihm, zog ihn aus der Leiche und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige um ihn wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zu reißen.

Die umstehenden Ranger, die den Gesichtsausdruck ihres Sarge sahen und kannten, machten sich sofort an die Arbeit und bedeuteten dem bedauernswerten PSC sich ihnen anzuschließen, was dieser sofort tat. Das Schlachtfeld war nicht besonders groß und die acht suchenden Ranger hatten schnell den einzigen Überlebenden gefunden. Jonesy hatte wieder das Bewusstsein verloren. Jack Stone, der von Chavez zum Nachfolger ihres toten Sanitäters ernannt worden war, brachte Jonesy in die Stabile Seitenlage, wusch seine Wunden aus und desinfizierte sie, verabreichte ein Super-Stimpack und betete darum, dass es noch nicht zu spät sei.

Joanne Alden hatte währenddessen ihre Verstärkung bestellt und der Kaserne in Shady Sands vorläufigen Bericht erstattet. Man hatte ihr einen motorisierten Pioniertrupp als Ablösung in vier Stunden versprochen.

Als Chavez sich, nachdem er dies erfahren hatte, bei Jack erkundigt hatte ob der Überlebende noch acht Stunden durchstehen würde, konnte Jack nur mit den Schultern zucken.

Chavez brauchte nicht lange, um sich für seinen nächsten Befehl zu entscheiden: „Stone, Alden, legen sie den Mann auf einen Wagen und fahren sie ihn den Pionieren entgegen. Weichen sie nicht von seiner Seite bis er im Krankenhaus eintrifft und sie von anderen Rangern abgelöst werden. Wir treffen uns in Junktown.

Kapitel 4

Art stoppte den Landrover am frühen Abend in etwa sechs Meilen Entfernung zum Haupttor von Shady Sands. Den Rest des Weges würden sie zu fuß zurücklegen, ohne ein Auto auf dessen Motorhaube groß Flügel, Zahnräder und Schwert der Bruderschaft abgebildet waren. Cindy und Art deckten den Wagen mit einer Wüstentarnplane ab und Art aktivierte die Diebstahlsicherung des Wagens. Jeder der es jetzt anfassen würde, ohne zuvor mit dem Schlüssel über Funk aufzuschließen, würde einen äußerst starken Stromschlag abkriegen.

Ohne weitere Umschweife setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Jeder der Drei trug unscheinbare zivile Kleidung, Rucksäcke mit weit mehr Wasser und Nahrung als möglich, um einen längeren Fußmarsch anzudeuten und leichte Waffen. Sie sahen aus wie ganz normale Wanderer, die, das würden sie behaupten wenn sie gefragt werden würden, in die NKR immigrieren wollten.

Die Corporals Alden und Stone gingen erschöpft vom staatlichen Krankenhaus zur Kaserne des ranger Hauptquartiers in Shady Sands.

Nachdem sie ein Viertel der Strecke vom Schlachtfeld im Eyebolt-Canyon bis Shady Sands zurückgelegt hatten, waren sie auf die entgegenkommenden Pioniere gestoßen, hatten Jonesy von seinem Planwagen auf die Ladefläche eines Pick-Ups verlagert und ihn dann den Rest der Strecke nach Shady Sands gefahren.

Dreimal hatte er die Besinnung wiedererlangt und wieder verloren. Dreimal hatte er verwirrt einem selbst immer verwirrter werdendem Jack Stone vom Angriff und zusammenhanglose Sätze von Brüdern in Rüstungen erzählt. Erst beim vierten Mal, hatte er klare Sätze gesprochen und war nahezu ganz bei Bewusstsein.

Nachdem die Beiden Ranger ihren verwundeten den Ärzten übergeben hatten und abgelöst worden waren, hatten sie die Möglichkeit ihre Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.

„Das waren Energiewaffen." Stellte Joanne fest. „Laserwunden, Plasmaverbrennungen." Ihre Stimme klang kühl, trocken. Sie zählte Fakten auf. Die meisten Menschen hätten gedacht, sie sei distanziert und das Ganze würde ihr nicht besonders nahe gehen. Jack jedoch wusste es besser. Joanne war schockiert, bis aufs Letzte erschrocken. Nur wenn sie sich so fühlte, flüchtete sie sich in ihre Gelehrsamkeit.

Jack wollte sie beruhigen, ihr Mut machen, doch das Einzige was er sagen konnte glaubte er selbst kaum, nachdem was er im Eyebolt-Canyon gesehen hatte: „Kopf Hoch, Ranger! Nichts mit dem wir nicht fertig werden können."

Harold war kein Ghul. Er war nur ein guter Mensch oder so etwas ähnliches, dem ein Baum aus dem Kopf wuchs. Aber irgendwie war er zu einer Art Bürgermeister für die Ghulstadt Gecko geworden, die, unglücklicherweise in der Nähe von Vault-City lag. Dass Vault-City etwas gegen Mutanten hatte (in der Regel war das Blei), war allgemein bekannt. Dass das Poseidon-Oil Kernkraftwerk um das gecko entstand bis vor wenigen Jahren das Grundwasser mit radioaktiven Abfällen vergiftet hatte, auch. Doch obwohl die Auserwählte das Problem behoben hatte, plante Vault-City nach wie vor die Auslöschung der Stadt, auch wenn sie, wie bei den meisten ethnischen Säuberungen in der Geschichte der Menschheit andere Worte als „Auslöschen" verwenden würden. Aber vielleicht auch nicht, da in Vault-City in letzter Zeit eine neue Welle des Rassenhasses aufgekommen war.

Da sich die Ghule der Stadt nur bedingt selbst verteidigen konnten, da sie nur wenige Waffen und noch weniger ausgebildete Kämpfer hatten, kam Harold eine Idee: Wenn man von Kämpfern angegriffen wurde und selbst kein Kämpfer war, dann sollte man sich ein paar bessere Kämpfer auf die Seite ziehen.

Harold war zwar schon ewig nicht mehr in der Republik gewesen, schon über zwanzig Jahre nicht, hatte dort aber nach wie vor Kontakte. Über eine Karawane aus Broken Hills hatte er einem von ihnen eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, und nun, drei sorgenvolle Monate später, traf er jemand den man ihm geschickt hatte.

Harold kam allein, sein kontakt hatte zwei Begleiter bei sich, die Uniformen trugen. Keine Ausgeh- oder paradeuniform, nein, sie trugen wirkliche Wüstentarn-Kampfanzüge der Ranger und waren Beide mit Pistolen bewaffnet. Harold nahm ganz richtig an, dass sie auch irgendwo Gewehre dabei hatten.

Harolds Kontakt trug zivile Kleidung, die zwar teuer war, aber durchaus noch als die Kleidung eines Reisenden im Ödland durchgehen konnte.

Der Kontakt und einer der Ranger waren recht große, schlanke Schwarze, der zweite Ranger ein kleinerer, aber stämmigerer Weißer. Sie kamen Harold entgegen, die zwei Ranger mit vollkommen emotionsneutralem Gesichtsausdruck und der Zivilist mit seinem höflichsten Diplomatenlächeln, wobei seine Zähne im schwachen Mondlicht wie eine Reklametafel leuchteten. Sie trafen sich fünf Kilometer von Gecko entfernt in den Kargen Hügeln, die die westlichen Ausläufer der Rockie-Mountains markierten.

„Mr. Harold, Sir, schön sie zu sehen!" Begann der Zivilist mit deutlich hörbarem Unbehagen in der Stimme. Harold konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Tatsächlich wäre es ihm auch lieber gewesen, hätten sie sich in seinem Büro in Gecko getroffen, doch da hätten die Glatthäute nur Aufsehen erregt und Harold wollte um alles in der Welt vermeiden, dass Vault-City irgendwie irgendetwas von dem erfuhr, was hier beschlossen wurde, bis es für sie zu spät war.

Harold schüttelte dem Zivilisten die Hand, der sich als David May vorstellte.

„Gleichfalls erfreut. Ich wünschte die Umstände und der Ort unseres Treffens wären besser."

„Nun, ich hoffe doch sehr dass wir diese Probleme für unser nächstes Treffen, heute beheben können."

May deutet zuerst auf den schwarzen und dann auf den weißen ranger, während er sagte: „Dürfte ich ihnen nun die beiden Ranger vorstellen? Zu meiner linken wäre da Captain Toren und dies hier ist Seargent Overholser."

Noch einmal wurden Hände geschüttelt, womit die Formalitäten beendet waren.

Und die Verhandlungen begannen.

Es stellte sich schnell heraus, dass beide Parteien das Gleiche wollten und das die Ranger es nicht nur für sehr leicht durchführbar hielten, sie waren sogar hellauf davon begeistert.

„Mr. Harold, Sir, Ich werde diesen Vorschlag persönlich der Präsidentin unterbreiten."

„Vielen Dank, Mr. May. Vielen Dank ihnen allen."

Harold war zu Tränen gerührt. Das waren die Besten Neuigkeiten seit Jahren, vielleicht seit es Gecko selbst gab.

Aber erst als er ging, erst Unterwegs sah er die mögliche Kehrseite. Vault-City könnte sich dadurch angegriffen fühlen. Jetzt konnte er nur zu Gott beten, dass seine Stadt verschont blieb.

Ranger in schweren, grünen Vorkriegskampfrüstungen und blau uniformierte Polizisten bewachten das nördliche Stadttor von Shady Sands. Auch wenn sie die drei Neuankömmlinge mit strengem Blick musterten, grüßten sie, sie doch mit einem freundlichen „Willkommen in der Republik, Freunde, macht bitte keinen Ärger."

Jimmy, Cindy und Art grüßten fröhlich zurück und versuchten die Bullen und Soldaten mit freundlichem Lächeln zu beschwichtigen.

„Wo lang, Boss?" Fragte Art sowie sie außer Hörweite der Torwachen waren.

Jimmy zuckte die Achseln: „Erstbestes Hotel."

„Hä? Ich dachte wir wollten mit diesem Jonesy reden?" Fragte Art leicht verdattert.

„Trottel! Denkst du die lassen uns nachts ins Krankenhaus? Außerdem braucht der Mann sicher seine Ruhe." Benatwortete Cindy die Frage.

„Oh."

„Cindy hat Recht." „Wie üblich." Warf sie ein.

„Aber nichts desto Trotz habe ich von euch geredet. Ich gehe zu Jonesy. Gute Nacht."

Jimmy ließ die Zwei ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen stehen und machte sich auf den Weg. Jetzt war Cindy verdattert. Art allerdings, lächelte triumphierend: „Ha! Wer ist jetzt der Trottel?"

Sein Lächeln verschwand in dem Augenblick, in dem Cindy ihm in den Solar Plexus schlug.

Bevor Art sich ganz von dem Schlag erholen konnte, lief Cindy schon Jimmy hinterher und holte ihn schon nach wenigen Metern ein.

„Hör mal, Jimmy. Ich weiß, du bist hier der Boss. Aber sollten wir nicht wenigstens einen Treffpunkt ausmachen?"

Jimmy stoppte nicht, als er antwortete: „Ich hätte euch zwar auch so gefunden, aber wenn ihr wollt: geht ins O'Gradys."

Art stellte sich neben Cindy: „Ins O'Gradys! Toll! Zufrieden?"

Cindy schnaubte: „Noch ein Schlag?"

Art deutete eine Verbeugung an und sagte mit gespielter Demut in der Stimme: „Nein Danke, oh grausame Rachegöttin." Was ihm zwar keinen Schlag, dafür aber einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf einbrachte.

„Cindy! Das kann so nicht weitergehen mit uns!"

„Was meinst du?" Fragte sie unschuldig.

„Was – Was ich meine?" Art war fassungslos: „Was ist denn das für eine Arbeitsbeziehung? Ich meine: Wir sind gleichrangig. Wir sind EBENBÜRTIG…"

Das letzte Wort sprach Art ganz langsam aus, Silbe für Silbe, bis Cindy es ihm abschnitt: „Nö. Sind wir nicht."

Während Art und Cindy weiter stritten, erreichte Jimmy das staatliche Krankenhaus, ein dreistöckiges, gemauertes Gebäude, Kalkweiß, vierzig Meter breit und doppelt so lang. Es war im Moment nichts los. Die meisten Patienten kamen wegen Arbeitsunfällen, und diese ereigneten sich für gewöhnlich tagsüber.

Jimmy sah sich kurz um, hielt, wie es seine Art war, nach Waffen und Fluchtmöglichkeiten Ausschau und ging dann zur Anmeldung. Ein einzelner, gelangweilt dreinschauender Pfleger saß hinter dem Tisch und sah Jimmy mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick an, der zu sagen schien: „Danke Freund, dass du kommst und mich beschäftigst!"

„Hallo." Begann Jimmy ganz freundlich, „Mein Name ist Smith. Ich habe gehört ein Freund von mir wurde hier eingeliefert. Sein Name ist Douglas Jonesy …"

Der Pfleger betrachtete Jimmy mit einem ganz neuen Blick, einem als wolle Jimmy Elvis besuchen: „Jonesy?"

„Ja. Douglas Jonesy."

„De- Der aus dem Eyebolt-Canyon?"

Jimmy nickte ganz ruhig. Gütiger Gott, war der Mann schwer von Begriff?

„Der wird von den Rangern bewacht. Ich kann ihnen nur sagen wo er liegt, aber an den Soldaten müssen sie selbst vorbei."

„Danke, es wäre sehr freundlich von ihnen, wenn sie das täten." Na endlich.

Der Pfleger deutete in Richtung der Treppe: „Raum 19. Die Treppe hoch in den ersten Stock, den Gang runter. Vor der Tür stehen Ranger Wache."

Jimmy ging erst gar nicht darauf ein, dass das bereits erwähnt wurde, sagte freundlich „Danke", wandte sich zur Treppe und riss sich so sehr zusammen, dass er erst den Kopf schüttelte als er außer Sichtweite war.

Die Tür war dank der Gewehr-Bei-Fuß stehenden Ranger nicht zu verfehlen. Jimmy trat vor den höherrangigen, einen Corporal.

„Verzeihen sie bitte, dieser Mann dort drinnen ist ein Freund von mir. Ich würde ihn gerne besuchen." Jimmys Ton war nach wie vor freundlich.

„Sir, es tut mir Leid, aber wir haben Befehl niemanden hereinzulassen." Er hatte ihn zwar ‚Sir' genannt, aber Jimmy wusste aus Erfahrung dass das nichts bedeutete. Ein Corporal der Ranger würde im Zweifelsfall eine mutierte Tanne mit ‚Sir' anreden. Und seine Augen blickten Jimmy an, wie man einen Pickel im Spiegel ansieht, den man gerne ausdrücken würde. Jimmy verkniff sich die Frage, ob denn Ärzte, Schwestern und Pfleger eintreten dürften und gähnte stattdessen demonstrativ.

„Naja, sie haben wohl Recht. Außerdem ist es spät."

Jimmy warf einen Blick auf den Namensaufnäher des Rangers, dann fuhr er fort: „Wissen sie, Corporal Winslow. Ich denke ich gehe jetzt schlafen und bevor ich morgen früh wiederkomme, hole ich mir bei Liz die Erlaubnis. Fängt sie immer noch um fünf Uhr an zu arbeiten?"

„Liz?" Fragte der Corporal misstrauisch und fügte dann ein leicht verspätetes „Sir" hinzu.

Äußerlich zeigte Jimmy keine Reaktion, doch im Innern lächelte er siegessicher. Jetzt hab ich dich!

„Ja, Lizbeth Miller." Sagte er in einem beiläufigen Plauderton, „Sie wissen schon, ihre Generälin. Ich sollte sie sowieso mal wieder besuchen. Naja, Gute Nacht, Kameraden."

Für Corporal Winslow war die Sache relativ klar. Dieser Mann musste die Generälin kennen, sonst hätte er ihren vollständigen Vornamen nicht gekannt. Winslow selbst kannte ihn nur, weil seine Freundin die Adjutantin Generälin Millers war. Und er schien ihr Ohr zu haben, also entschied sich Winslow dafür, welche Art von Aufmerksamkeit von oben auf ihn gelenkt werden sollte. „Sir, wie wäre es mit einem Kompromiß? Wenn er wach ist und es möchte, dürfen sie mit ihm reden. Aber fassen sie sich kurz. Er steht noch immer leicht unter Schock."

„Vielen Dank, Corporal." Jimmy lächelte und trat in das kleine Krankenzimmer.

Wider erwarten war Jonesy wach, hellwach, amüsiert weil er Jimmys Gespräch mit den Wachen verfolgt hatte und glücklich Jimmy zu sehen. Zum ersten Mal jemand der weder Uniform noch weißen Kittel trug.

Jimmy hätte ihn zwar gerne zur Begrüßung umarmt, sah aber die Bandagen, die auf gebrochene Rippen hinwiesen. Also gab er ihm nur die Hand.

Nachdem die Höflichkeiten ausgetauscht worden waren, kam Jimmy zu seiner Mission: „Großer Gott, Jonesy, was ist nur mit dir passiert?"

Und während Jonesy seinen bericht begann, nahm Jimmy das Ganze heimlich auf einer Holodisc auf. Nur die ihm eigene Selbstdisziplin verhinderte, dass er vollkommen Fassungslos wurde. Aber er war bestürzt genug um Blass zu werden. Sehr Blaß. Als er nach einer halben Stunde seinen Hut nahm, hatte er sogar etwas weiche Knie.

Colonel Frank Potter wurde durch lautes Klopfen an seiner Tür geweckt. Schlaftrunken rief er „Herein" und war nicht wenig überrascht, einen Private zu sehen. Wenn man im Militär nachts geweckt wurde, war es entweder ein überraschender Nachtmarsch, oder ein junger Soldat der als Bote fungierte.

„Ja, Private?"

„Sir, ich habe Befehl sie umgehend nach Shady Sands zu fahren."

Frank gähnte. Er war selbst erst vor einer Stunde zu Bett gegangen.

„Solange ich im Auto schlafen kann, können sie mich in die Hölle und zurück fahren. Warten sie Bitte draußen, ich ziehe mich an."

„Jawohl, Sir."

Zehn Minuten später fuhren sie los, doch Frank fand keinen Schlaf. Nicht dass er aufgeregt gewesen war, nein, er konnte nur nicht in Autos schlafen.

Art war bereits weit mehr als nur leicht angetrunken, als er Cindy sein Herz öffnete und ausschüttete. Ohne es zu wissen saßen sie an dem Tisch, an dem Lara vor fast einem Jahr Jimmy hatte beichten wollen, dass sie zur Brotherhood gehörte.

„Schindy!" Begann er, „Dasch ischt moin E-Ernst."

„Ja?" Cindy trank nur Nuka-Cola und hörte desinteressiert zu.

„Jah! Wenn du misch immah hauen tuscht, dasch tut mir wäh! Innerlisch! See-whu, se- se- seelisch!"

Cindy hatte wirklich das Gefühl neben dem Alkohol echten Schmerz zu hören. Mit einem Mal war sie voll dabei. Ihm wirklich wehtun wollte sie absolut nicht. Sie waren schließlich in der Bruderschaft, und seinem Bruder tat man so etwas nicht an. Sie hatte es immer als Spiel betrachtet: Er sagt was, sie haut ihn. Aber wenn es so war…

„Art, hör zu. Wenn es dir wirklich wichtig ist, dann hör ich auf." Sagte sie ernst.

„Dasch schagst tu nur scho…"

„Nein. Wirklich, Art."

Art fiel ihr um den Hals und drückte sie an sich, wobei ihm entging, dass er dabei seine Whiskeyflasche umwarf. „Danke, Cindy! Isch wuschte, dass isch mich disch verlassen kann. Isch liebe disch, Cindy!" Sagte er besoffen.

Bevor Cindy nachhaken konnte um herauszufinden ob der letzte Satz nur so dahingeredet war, tauchte Jimmy auf.

Die kühle Nachtluft hatte ihm gut getan, er hatte wieder Farbe im Gesicht und stand sicher, als er Art sah und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Wie voll ist er, Cindy?"

„Garnisch …" sagte Art und übergab sich auf den Boden. Cindy sah nur von der Kotze zu Jimmy und sagte gar nichts.

„Super! Wir müssen los und Mr. Marley ist besoffener als alle Einwohner Sodoms vor der Sinnflut." Cindy legte Art behutsam auf den Tisch, ging zu Jimmy und fragte nur: „Botschaft?"

Jimmys Augen leuchteten. An die Alternative hatte er nicht gedacht. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass sie Art zum Wagen tragen mussten. Er machte Art keinen Vorwurf, schließlich war er davon ausgegangen, dass sie übernachten würden, aber dazu blieb waren ihre Nachrichten zu schlecht und zu dringend.

„Warte kurz." Jimmy wandte sich zur Bar. Tatsächlich! Dort stand er!

Der Mann den Jimmy erkannt hatte, war ein großer, grobschlächtiger Mann, den er aus seinem letzten, unglücklichen Besuch im O'Gradys kannte.

Der Mann war ein Bruder, ein Knappe bei den Paladinen, der Jimmy mal eine Plasmapistole an den Kopf gehalten hatte.

Vermutlich erkannte er Jimmy und zur Not hatte Jimmy seinen Ausweis dabei. Jimmy tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Der Knappe drehte sich um, erkannte Jimmy und murmelte etwas, das verdächtig nach „Oh, Shit" klang. Jimmy sah ihm tief in die Augen: „Knappe, erkennen sie mich?"

„Jawohl, Sir." Seine Stimme klang ziemlich nüchtern, doch Jimmy konnte sehen wie viel Anstrengung ihn das kostete. Und er konnte auch Widerwillen hören.

„Laufen sie zur Botschaft und lassen sie einen Fahrer hierher kommen."

„Jawohl, Sir!" Der Knappe salutierte zwar nicht, ging aber relativ gerade los.

Jimmy ging zur Bar, bestellte und bezahlte ein Glas Eiswasser und schüttete es Art ins Gesicht. Dieser wurde dadurch zwar nicht nüchtern, aber wenigstens halbwegs wach. Jimmy und Cindy zerrten ihn raus und kaum dass sie draußen waren, kam auch schon der Wagen der Botschaft, ein Chrisalys Motors Highwayman mit restauriertem Fusionsantrieb.

Jimmy zeigte dem Fahrer seinen Ausweis und wies ihn an, sie zu ihrem eigenen Wagen zu fahren.

Er sprach kein Wort, bis sie wieder im Landrover waren, und auch da befahl er Cindy nur, das Gaspedal durchzudrücken.

Cindy beunruhigte das. Sie kannte die stille Seite an Jimmy nicht. Seit er mit Lara zusammen war, war er äußerst lustig und redselig.

Kapitel 5

General Edmond Denton lief einen kurzen Korridor entlang zum Büro der Erstbürgerin von Vault-City, einer Frau Namens Lynette. Da n der Vault Nachnamen überflüssig gewesen waren, waren sie es auch nach dem Öffnen in Vault-City geblieben.

General Denton war dies alles egal. Er hatte nur drei gründe mit ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten.

Erstens, waren sie Reinblüter, die genau wie er, keine Mutation tolerierten.

Zweitens waren sie irgendwie US-Bürger und Drittens, was für ihn am wichtigsten war, ließen sie sich leicht manipulieren.

Sein komplettes Corps bestand nur noch aus fünfzig Marines und soweit er wusste waren dies alle Überlebenden, der komplette Rest der Enklave. Sie waren von einer einzigen Person zerstört worden, einer Frau die damals kaum alt genug gewesen war, um nicht mehr Mädchen genannt zu werden. FÜNFZIG!

Dieses dumme Gör hatte es tatsächlich geschafft nahezu unerkannt auf ihrem Stützpunkt einzufallen, eine Kernschmelze verursacht, die komplette Insel ausgelöscht, den Präsidenten ermordet und war danach einfach weggegangen, als wäre nichts passiert!

FÜNFZIG!

Verflucht sei sie!

General Denton atmete tief durch, setzte ein Pokerface auf und klopfte an die Tür der Erstbürgerin. Er hasste es vor ihr Katzbuckeln zu müssen wie ein Untergebener, aber im Moment brauchten er und seine Leute Vault-City als sicheren Hafen, also musste er gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen.

Auf ein durch die Tür gerufenes „Herein" trat er ein. Lynette und ein hünenhafter Schwarzer, der sich selbst nur als ‚Bürger Seargent Stark' bezeichnete und neben dem Schreibtisch stand, hinter dem die Erstbürgerin saß, erwarteten ihn im Innern.

„General," sagte sie freundlich, „nehmen sie doch bitte Platz."

Als er Starks eisigen Blick wahrnahm, sagte er nur mit emotionsloser, toter Stimme, der Stimme eines Soldaten der sich vor einem Vorgesetzten für sein Fehlverhalten rechtfertigen muss, aber denkt im Recht zu sein: „Nein Danke, ich stehe lieber."

„Wie sie wollen." Sagte die Erstbürgerin. Stark sagte gar nichts. Er musterte Denton weiterhin mit seinen eiskalten, dunklen Augen. Es war eine Art Kampf der Geister, eine epische Schlacht die die Beiden dort führten.

Andere Menschen hätten diese Augen vielleicht oder vielleicht eher mit ziemlicher Sicherheit eingeschüchtert. Aber General Denton kannte und liebte diesen Blick, den er selbst so oft benutzte. Er lächelte nicht obwohl die Situation ihn amüsierte.

„Was sagen sie dazu, General?" Fragte Lynette ihn nach einer kurzen Rede, wartete einige Sekunden und fragte dann etwas lauter: „General?"

Denton wandte sich von Starks Blick los, wobei jedem der Beiden klar war, dass die Schlacht abgebrochen und nicht entschieden war und sprach mit einer Unschuldsmiene: „Pardon?"

„Die Strahlungsdosis im Nordosten der Innenstadt hat zugenommen. Was sagen sie dazu?"

„Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass sie mich nicht nur deswegen zu sich gerufen haben. Waren sie nicht selber dafür diesen Muties das Uran zu stehlen?"

„Doch, schon, aber …"

„Kein Aber!" Dentons Stimme wurde zwar nicht lauter, aber schneidend. „Wenn wir für sie die Drecksarbei übernehmen, dürfen **sie **sich nicht beschweren!"

Dentons Tonfall wurde wieder ruhig, fast schon liebenswürdig. Als er fortfuhr, tat er das in der Art, in der man Kindern unangenehme Wahrheiten erzählte: „Wo gehobelt wird fallen Späne."

Stark wollte dem Mann gerade klarmachen, dass Niemand, nicht einmal der letzte Anführer der Enklave so mit der Erstbürgerin redete, als die Erstbürgerin selbst aufstand: „Das verstehe ich durchaus. Aber ich wünschte mir, dass das Uran sicher verwahrt wird."

Gott wie süß, dachte Denton, sie wünscht es sich. Laut sagte er: „Ich werde es veranlassen."

Daraufhin verließ er, ohne auf Lynettes Reaktion zu warten den Raum.

Stark drehte sich nicht zu Lynette um, sondern betrachtete die Tür durch die Denton verschwunden war.

„Er wird zum Problem."

„Ich weiß." Sie seufzte und rieb sich erschöpft die Schläfen. „Vorschläge?"

„Lassen sie mich ein paar Männer als seine ‚Leibwächter' abstellen. Dann wissen wir wenigstens genau was er macht."

„Gut. Machen sie es so." Antwortete sie Geistesabwesend.

Männer! Man kann nicht mit ihnen leben, aber ohne sie auch nicht…

Die Brotherhood of Steel verfügte über einige Vorkriegskommunikationssatteliten. Sie wurden meistens nur für die Übertragung kurzer, präziser Botschaften verwendet, doch es waren auch Telefonkonferenzen möglich.

Das ermöglichte Lara Maxson zusammen mit ihrem Stab eine mit ihrem Vater dem High-Elder Roger Maxson, und General Mick Russel, der die ehemalige zweite Bruderschaft kommandierte zu halten. Maxson war eigentlich hinüber geflogen um einige letzte, strittige Punkte zwischen den Bruderschaften zu klären und um am Ende zum High-Elder der United Brotherhood of Steel zu werden. Und als hätte er nicht genug mit seiner immer werdenden Innenpolitik zu tu, musste er sich jetzt auch noch um diese Schwachköpfe in Vault-City kümmern. Oder so ähnlich.

Lara hatte sich in ihrer ersten Botschaft, die in der sie um die Konferenz gebeten hatte, nicht sehr deutlich ausgedrückt.  
„Also Master-Paladin" Maxson sprach seine Tochter, wenn es um Dienstliches ging, immer mit dem Rang an, „berichten sie."

Und Lara berichtete. Sie erzählte vom Eyebolt-Canyon und dem Raiderangriff. Dann war Jimmy an der Reihe. Er erzählte davon, dass er Jonesy, also den Überlebenden kannte und mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Er schloss mit: „Sir, da wir es nicht waren, muss es jemand anderes gewesen sein. Gepaart mit unseren älteren Informationen was das Neue Aufkommen von Rassismus in Vault-City sowie ihrer ominöse Fähigkeit zur Verteidigung gegen Raiderangriffe, müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass eine dritte Partei sich in Vault-City niedergelassen hat."

„Die Enklave." Beendete Maxson Jimmys Vermutung.  
„Wer?" Fragte Russel. Er war zwar in die aktuelle politische Lage in Kalifornien eingeweiht worden, aber von der beseitigt geglaubten Bedrohung durch die Enklave hatte ihm niemand erzählt.

Lara und ihr Stab hörten zu wie Maxson, Russel die Geschichte der Enklave, der Auserwählten und der Rolle der Brotherhood in dieser erzählte.

Dann ertönte zum zweiten Mal Russels tiefe Stimme, die unheimlich ernst und entschlossen klang: „Sir, ich kann in weniger als sieben Tagen einhundert Paladine an ihre Position senden."

„Master-Paladin?" Fragte der High-Elder seine Tochter nach ihrer Meinung.

„Sir, einen Moment Bitte." Sie wandte sich Walter Reed, dem Head-Scribe ihres Stützpunkts zu: „Bis wann funktionieren die automatischen Verteidigungssysteme wieder?"

Reed sah kurz zur Decke auf, als wollte er bei einer höheren Macht nachfragen und antwortete dann, einige Sekunden später: Wir wollten morgen früh einen Testlauf machen. Wenn wir uns sofort an die Arbeit machen, in spätestens 24 Stunden. Absolut sicher."

„Gut, fangen sie an!" Und als Reed nicht sofort aufstand fügte sie hinzu: „Jetzt, Scribe. Los!"

„Jawohl, Ma'am." Reed stand auf und bewegte seine gewaltige Masse schnellen Schrittes davon. Der verkaterte Art wollte grade einen Witz darüber reißen, doch als er Laras ernste Miene sah und bemerkte dass alle, selbst Stitch genauso ernst waren, ließ er es und bemühte sich, selbst ernst dreinzuschauen.

„General, ich habe eine Bitte. Schicken sie uns lieber Hubschrauber. Wir haben Fahrzeuge und Infanterie hier und können im Notfall jeden Paladin des Bunkers ins – äh …verwenden." Fast hätte sie „ins Gefecht schicken" gesagt, doch das wollte Lara noch nicht wirklich wahrhaben. Die erste Außenweltmission bei der sie das Kommando gehabt hatte lag kaum ein Jahr zurück und war fast in einer Katastrophe geendet. Sie allein hatte überlebt, und dass nur nach Jimmy.

„Verstanden. Ich schicke ihnen den Valkyr-Trupp" Lara sah zu Stitch hinüber der mit einem dicken Lächeln auf den Lippen nickte.

„Master-Paladin Maxson." Jetzt wurde es RICHTIG dienstlich, der High-Elder gab nun einem Stützpunktskommandanten Befehle, „Proben sie den Ernstfall soviel sie wollen, aber unternehmen sie nichts OHNE MEINEN PERSÖNLICHEN Einsatzbefehl. Maxson Ende."

Die Leitung war tot.

Die Stimmung im Konferenzraum des Sierra Military Depot IV auch.

Lange Zeit sagte niemand etwas und keiner rührte sich von der Stelle.

„Also gut!" Sagte schließlich Stitch, „Da ja in einigen Stunden schon der Valkyr-Trupp landet, sind ja jetzt alle beruhigt. Ich schlage vor wir machen uns wieder an die Arbeit!"

Colonel Frank Potter (NCR) erreichte Shady Sands am Vormittag nach dem Tag, an dem man ihn herbeordert hatte, etwa drei Stunden vor der Telefonkonferenz der Bruderschaft.

Wie für viele Amerikaner vor dem Tag an dem die Bomben fielen, war der Präsident für ihn immer eine nahezu gottgleiche Gestalt gewesen. Seit er der Neuen Kalifornischen Republik angehörte, hatte sich, da sich ja auch der Titel nicht geändert hatte, das Gefühl nicht geändert.

Er wusste zwar, dass er SIE treffen würde, war dann aber nicht wenig überrascht außer Präsidentin Tandi Aradesh auch die Oberkommandierende der Ranger, General of the Rangers Lizbeth Miller und einen großen, schlanken Schwarzen bei dessen Anblick Potter unwillkürlich dachte „Außenministerium oder CIA" vorzufinden. Der Gedanke kam automatisch, doch auch wenn es letzteres nicht mehr gab, hatte Frank mit ersterem Recht (auch wenn der Nachrichtendienst der NKR dem Außenministerium unterstand).

„Colone Potter, darf ich vorstellen: Mr. May vom Außenministerium und ich nehme an sie kennen General Miller." Begann die Präsidentin die Unterredung. Hände wurden gerreicht, es wurde gelächelt, aber nicht viel da jedem außer Frank die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation klar war und dieser sie wenigstens spürte, da sie wie ein schlechter Geruch in der Luft hing.

Oder wie ein Damoklesschwert.

May fing schließlich an Potters Briefing an: „Colonel, kennen sie Gecko? Die Ghul-Siedlung nordöstlich von Vault-City?"

„Die mit dem Kernreaktor? Ja." Potter nickte.

„Sehr gut. Wie sie sicher wissen ist die Beziehung zwischen Gecko und Vault-City mehr als angespannt." Wieder nickte der Colonel, May fuhr fort: „Aus diesem und anderen Gründen hat sich die Präsidentin entschieden einem offiziellen Hilfegesuch Geckos zu folgen und Truppen zu entsenden, um Gecko Notfalls zu verteidigen." Diese anderen Gründe mussten Frank nicht genannt werden, jeder konnte sie in den Zeitungen nachlesen: Sklaverei, in der Vault-City tief drinsteckte und der versuch Vault-Citys mit hoch entwickelter Technologie Einfluss auf die Republik zu nehmen. Und zum anderen wäre dieser Stützpunkt ein Paradies für die Ranger und den republikanischen Nachrichtendienst.

Und jetzt wusste er auch, noch bevor es General Miller aussprach, warum er hier war. Kein anderer Offizier der Ranger konnte seinem strategischen Geschick und seiner taktischen Finesse das Wasser reichen. Kein Wunder, dachte er nicht ohne Stolz, von denen war ja auch keiner in Westpoint gewesen.

„Colonel, sie werden etwa einhundert Ranger nach Gecko bringen. Dort befestigen sie ihre Stellung. Ihre Einheit besteht aus Kampftrupps und einem Pioniertrupp. Sie brechen um Null-Sechshundert auf. Noch Fragen?"

Colonel Frank Potter stand still: „Ma'am, nein, Ma'am. Nur eine Bitte."

„Ja, Colonel?"

„Wenn zu meinen Rangern auch die Corporals Alden und Stone gehören würden, würde mich das sehr freuen."

„Alden und Stone?" Fragte die Präsidentin interessiert.

„Die beiden Ranger die ihn damals aufgetaut haben." Antwortete die Generälin, und zu Potter gewandt: „Wenn sie um Sechs da sein können, werden sie es sein."

„Danke Ma'am."

„Wegtreten, Colonel. Viel erfolg und gute Jagd."

Frank verließ das Dienstbüro der Präsidentin und freute sich wie ein Kind zu Weihnachten. Jetzt, erst jetzt, war er wieder Soldat. Sogar besser, er war wieder ein Ranger, er gehörte wieder zur Speerspitze. Well then, Frank, lead the way, war alles was er dachte, als er sich grinsend eine Zigarre anzündete.

Robin war kein normaler Mensch. Er war natürlich kein Mutant, Gott behüte, in der Hinsicht war er vollkommen gesund. Was ihn auszeichnete, was ihn zu der ganz besonderen Waffe machte die er war, lag in der finsteren Vergangenheit des Kriegs.

Die West-Tek Research Group hatte, in Zusammenarbeit mit Vault-Tek und einigen anderen Firmen, darunter wohl auch einer Tochtergesellschaft von Nuka-Cola, im Auftrag der Regierung Experimente an so genannten Freiwilligen vorgenommen, beim Versuch den perfekten Soldaten zu erschaffen.

Was herauskam war leider allzu oft nicht mehr lebensfähig und starb qualvoll. Was herauskommen sollte, wäre ein vollkommen körpergepanzerter Soldat gewesen, der keine Rüstung trug, sondern bei dem die Panzerung unter der Haut lag. Seine Knochen hätten aus karbongehärtetem Stahl bestanden, und dort wo direkt unter der haut keine Knochen lagen, wären die Panzerplatten dermaßen implantiert worden, dass der operierte Soldat volle Bewegungsfreiheit genoss.

Die Tests wurden irgendwann eingestellt, doch später wurde das Projekt in Vault-City wieder aufgenommen, nur natürlich ohne menschliche Versuchskaninchen, da dazu die Menschen fehlten.

Man verwendete andere Materialien, im Prinzip den gleichen Kunststoff den man während des Krieges in Kampfrüstungen verwendet hatte.

Robin war eine von nur drei Wachen Vault-Citys der so operiert war. Die Panzerung machte ihn gegen Faustfeuerwaffen nahezu immun, am Brustkorb sogar gegen schwächere Gewehrkaliber.

Das allein machte ihn zur Elitewache (es gab keine Soldaten in der Stadt, sie hießen Wachen; ebenso wie die Sklaven Diener genannt wurden) und seine neue Aufgabe war nun recht simpel: Folge dem General der Enklave, sieh viel, rede wenig. Werde sein Schatten und vergiss kein Wort von dem was gesagt wird.

Der General war natürlich wütend darüber, sagte aber kein Wort, doch man merkte ihm deutlich an, wie sehr ihm dieser Schachzug Lynettes stank. Tatsächlich hatte Rob befürchtet, Denton würde ihn angreifen, so rot war sein Gesicht geworden, als er sich und seine neue Aufgabe als Dentons ‚Leibwächter' vorgestellt hatte.

Leider verließ der General nun sein Büro kaum mehr, und für wichtige Unterredungen fand er immer eine Ausrede Robin hinauszuschicken.

Was der General (hoffentlich) nicht ahnte, war die Tatsache, dass Robin nicht nur lauschte (das war ja klar) sondern auch einen kleinen Verstärker samt Ohrstöpsel verwendete, mit dem die Worte eines geflüsterten Gesprächs HINTER der Tür perfekt wahrnehmbar waren.

So war er dann auch bald der Erste der es erfuhr.

Frank war mehr als überrascht, als er am nächsten Morgen den Exerzierhof der Ranger Kaserne in Shady Sands betrat. Er sah nicht nur seine zwei eigenen HMMV die in „seinem" Bunker herumgestanden hatten, sondern auch sechs Lastwagen und zwei voll beladene Pickups, die aus verschiedenen Autoteilen zusammengesetzt worden waren.

Wow. Die Ranger hatten den Sprung von der Kavallerie zur mechanisierten Infanterie geschafft.

Ein kleiner Ghul der so dünn war dass seine Wüstentarnuniform wie ein Fetzen an ihm herunterhing kam, das rechte Bein leicht nachziehend, auf Frank zu. Er hob seine rechte Hand schlaff an die Stirn auf die Höhe seines dritten Auges und sah Frank an.

Frank brauchte einen kurzen Moment um zu realisieren dass der Mann (oder vielleicht auch die Frau, bei Ghulen war er sich nie hundertprozentig sicher) salutierte und erwiderte dann den Gruß knapp. Mit einer etwas zu hohen und etwas zu krächzenden Stimme um als nicht mutierter Mensch durchzugehen sprach er Colonel Potter an: „Ich bin Major Steven Marion, Sir. Ihr Stellvertreter."

Potter reichte ihm die Hand und fühlte sogleich die kalte, irgendwie verweste Haut seines Gegenübers.

„Also," Fragte er etwas überrascht, „wo sind die Pferde hin?"

Marion sah ihn verwundert an: „Hat man sie nicht eingeweiht, Sir?"

„Doch. Ich hatte gestern ein kurzes Briefing mit der Präsidentin und General Miller" – Jetzt sah ihn Marion noch verwunderter an – „aber das war nicht sehr detailreich und ich war davor drei Tage im Übungsfeld gewesen und habe danach Schlaf gebraucht…" Er war nicht mehr der Jüngste mit seinen 215 Jahren und die Stasis hatte ihm nicht unbedingt unendlich gut getan.

„Verstehe, Sir." DAS konnte Marion durchaus verstehen. Drillen war immer anstrengend. „Auf jeden Fall fahren wir um beim nächsten Morgengrauen da zu sein. Wir fahren durch und wir beeilen uns. Die Pferde kommen später mit einer Karawane, dann verlieren wir nach und nach die Fahrzeuge."

Frank nickte. Ihn wunderte es zwar ein wenig, dass es möglich war eine Operation dieser Größenordnung dermaßen schnell zu starten, aber nichts desto trotz war alles gut geplant und durchdacht.

Vermutlich war der Plan schon relativ alt und hatte in einem streng gehüteten Kellergewölbe darauf gewartet aktiviert zu werden.

„Wann können wir los?"

„Wann sie wollen, Sir."

„Gut." Und Frank traf seine erste taktische Entscheidung des Tages. „Sie und ich fahren in einem der Laster mit. Die Vorhut fährt zwei Meilen vor der Kolonne, die Nachhut eine Meile dahinter." Frank holte tief Luft: „AUFSITZEN!"

Die Karawane fuhr los und Frank fand sich zufälligerweise in demselben Laster wieder, in dem auch Jack Stone und Joanne Alden saßen, was nach alten Geschichten verlangte.

Er empfahl sie Major Marion und schüttelte ihnen die Hände.

Sie wussten es nicht, aber viele ahnten es. Sie fuhren dem Krieg entgegen.

Am späten nordkalifornischen Abend, dessen Dämmerung bereits rot aufzog landeten zwölf Helikopter vor dem Sierra Military Depot IV. Sechs davon waren fusionsbetriebene AH 64 D Apache Angriffshubschrauber, die die Bruderschaft, genau wie den Trupp der sie flog, „Valkyr" nannte. Die andere Hälfte bestand aus UH-1 Huey Lufttransporthelikoptern, von denen einer fünfzehn Techniker und die anderen fünf Ersatzteile und Werkzeuge für die Hubschrauber transportierten.

Vor dem Stützpunkt war bereits Platz geschaffen worden, trotzdem landeten die Piloten ihre Maschinen viel dichter aneinander als nötig gewesen wäre, zweifellos eine Demonstration fliegerischen Könnens gepaart mit etwas Angeberei.

Die Piloten, ihre Copiloten bzw. Bordschützen und schließlich die Techniker stiegen aus. Während Lara und Jimmy gerade den Bunker verließen um die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen, hatten die Techniker bereits angefangen die Ladung zu löschen und die Piloten und ihre Schützen bildeten kleine Grüppchen während die Lagerwache das ganze neugierig betrachtete, kam ihnen eine Pilotin entgegen.

Einen Moment lang dachten sowohl Lara als auch Jimmy dass es Jo wäre, die Kommandantin des Valkyr-Trupps von ihrem Abstecher zur zweiten Bruderschaft, doch die war bei der Zerstörung von Bunker Zero und der Verteidigung ihrer Ideale gefallen.

Diese hier allerdings stellte sich sogleich vor: „Paladin-Commander Miriam Chappelle. Der Valkyr-Trupp steht zu ihrer Verfügung, Ma'am."

Hände wurden gereicht und Hubschrauber kampfbereit gemacht. Doch an diesem Abend war der Kampf kein Thema. Der Neuzugang wurde gefeiert und die einzigen Kämpfe die erwähnt wurden, waren die der zweiten Bruderschaft in denen der Valkyr-Trupp eine Rolle gespielt hatte.

Art spürte die Nachwirkungen seines Alkoholexzesses noch immer leicht, was der Grund war, warum er allein stand und nur Wasser trank. Es waren nicht wirklich Kopfschmerzen, eher ein Gefühl als wären da Kopfschmerzen die darauf lauerten hervorzukommen und nur einen Vorwand, einen Grund brauchten um Aufzutauchen.

Der Grund kam mit Cindy, als sie ihn erspähte und sich zu ihm gesellte.

„Art, darf ich dich kurz sprechen?"

„Hab ich die Wahl?" Fragte er schelmisch

Ja, ja, das bin ich, dachte er, selbst im Angesicht des Tods durch Blamage noch ein Scherzkeks.

„Ja. Hast du." Also DAS überraschte ihn jetzt wirklich.

„Gut. Dann lass uns reden. Aber nicht hier, hier sind zu viele Leute. Woanders. Bei mir?"

„Okay." Sie gingen schweigend von ‚hier', was eine Lagerhalle auf Ebene 2 war, die man zur Festhalle umfunktioniert hatte, in Arts Raum in Ebene 3.

Art wurde den Weg über immer nervöser.

Genau wie Cindy.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss begann Cindy: „Du hast etwas gesagt, während wir im O'Gradys waren."

„Ja? Was denn? Ich kann mich kaum erinnern." Log Art. Cindy wollte ihm dafür eine verpassen, besann sich dann aber. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe: „Das die meine Schläge seelisch weh tun."

Art nickte. Nickte ernst und hoffte dass das nicht nur das Vorspiel gewesen war.

Aber das war es, Cindy holte tief Luft und fragte was ihr auf dem Herzen lag: „Liebst du mich?"

Art nickte, demütig der Dinge harrend die jetzt kommen mochten.

Und dann geschah was er nie erwartet hätte: Cindy lehnte sich vor, küsste ihn auf die Backe und sagte: „Mich gibt es nur mit Haue, Süßer."

Dann lies sie ihn stehen.

Und er stand. Für Minuten stand er einfach nur mit offenem Mund da und rang nach Fassung.

Kapitel 6

Harold kam ihnen entgegen als die Kolonne hielt. Er erblickte zwei hochrangige Offiziere, einen Ghul und eine Glatthaut und ging so schnell er konnte auf sie zu. Frank sah ihn und sie gingen ihm ihrerseits entgegen.

„Mr. Harold, nehme ich an?" Harold nickte, Frank fuhr fort: „Ich bin Colonel Potter, das hier ist Major Marion. Ich schlage vor wir nehmen ein großes, zentrales Gebäude in Beschlag. Fürs Erste. Zumindest bis wir hier eine befestigte Stellung aufgebaut haben."

Harold gab ein lautes, krächzendes Lachen von sich: „Da gibts nur eins, aber da wollt ihr Glatthäute sicher nicht rein. Zuviel Strahlung."

„Der Reaktor?" Damit hatte Frank gerechnet.

„Nein, das Plumpsklo. Natürlich der Reaktor." Man, Glatthäute! Immer das Selbe, nicht mal die Auserwählte war besser gewesen.

„Wie viel?" Fragte Frank.

„Naja, ne Weile werdet ihr aushalten, vor allem da der Reaktor wieder sicher ist. Den ersten Monat hats sicher keine Probleme."

Das ging noch. Sie hatten nicht vor solange im Reaktor zu bleiben.

Frank drehte sich zurück zur Kolonne: „ABSITZEN UND ABLADEN! WAFFEN ZUERST! ALLES INS KRAFTWERK"

Die Befehle wurden wiederholt und befolgt. Marion wies Harold an, den Ghulen zu sagen dass sie versuchen sollten bei einem Angriff den Bunker zu betreten.

Dann kamen die schweren Waffen. Sie hatten vier schwere Browning M2 Maschinengewehre, die Frank auf dem Dach aufbauen ließ, an jeder Ecke des riesigen, rechteckigen Gebäudes eine.

Zusätzlich hatten sie noch andere hatten sie noch kleinere Maschinengewehre und sogar zwei Gatlinggewehre, die von besonders stämmigen Mutanten geführt wurden. Alles in allem war das Kraftwerk zwar sechzig Minuten später eine Festung, aber die Ranger nach dem langen Transport und dem harten Abtransport zu erschöpft um als kampfbereit durchzugehen.

Diesmal war der Vorwand des Generals ihn auszusperren eine Finanzbesprechung. Für Robin war das ganz klarer Bullshit. Sie hatten doch keine Finanzen, und selbst wenn sie welche hätten, bräuchten die Maden keine nicht solange sie seine Stadt ausnahmen. Aber das machte nichts. Sollten sie sich nur frei unterhalten und denken er höre nichts.

Er verstand zwar nur akustisch was gesagt wurde, aber das machte nichts, hatte er doch ein eidetisches Gedächtnis und konnte später alles im Wortlaut wiedergeben.

Sie benutzten wohl irgendeine Art von Code, was Robin sehr clever fand. Dann hörte er eilige Schritte.

Beinahe zu Spät realisierte er, dass sie vom Gang an dem er stand auf die Tür vor der er stand gingen. In Windeseile verstaute er seinen Verstärker in der Hosentasche. Dann tauchte auch schon ein rennender Enklavionär auf.

Ohne Robin eines Blickes zu würdigen oder anzuklopfen stürmte der Bote das Büro seines Generals. „Sir!" Er war mehr als nur aufgeregt. „Sir, sie hatten Recht, Sir. Sie Sind da, Sir."

Die vielen ‚Sirs' aus dem Mund eines Private hätten Denton unter anderen Umständen belustigt, aber das Hier klang ernst.

„Private, kriegen sie sich wieder ein. Und jetzt noch mal von Vorne." Denton sprach ruhig und war ruhig. Der Private war es offensichtlich nicht und Major King wurde langsam unruhig.

Der Private sammelte sich ein wenig und erzählte dann von Vorne: „Sir, Ranger sind soeben in Kompaniestärke in Gecko angekommen und befestigen ihre Position."

„Wann?" „Vor…" Der Private sah auf seine Uhr: „…etwa siebzig Minuten, Sir."

„Major, nehmen sie unsere Vertibirds und vernichten sie diese Einheit. Jetzt!"

Kein Code, Nichts. Und der General brüllte.

Der Major besann sich. Einen Moment lang hatte er befürchtet es gäbe wieder einen Raiderangriff, aber Ranger, pah, das war nichts. Marines sind es nicht gewöhnt zu verlieren. Gegen Niemanden.

Er salutierte: „Semper Fi!"

Dann zog er in die Schlacht.

Art war nicht der einzige gewesen, der keinen Alkohol getrunken hatte. Die Helikopterbesatzungen wollten Flug- und die Paladine Kampfbereit bleiben. Doch während außer der Wache und den Leuten im Funkraum alle schliefen, arbeitete der Head-Scribe des Bunkers, Walter Reed, noch immer am automatischen Verteidigungssystem. Er war zu optimistisch gewesen. Doch die letzten 48 Stunden hatte er nur einmal für vier Stunden geschlafen und sonst durchgearbeitet.

Und jetzt, jetzt endlich war es soweit. Das System meldete volle Einsatzbereitschaft. Und diesmal würde es funktionieren. Alle Fehler behoben, Operation erfolgreich, Patient tötet.

Er rannte sofort los um Lara zu wecken. Es war jetzt 0600. Er wollte ihr als Erster die frohe Botschaft überbringen. Jetzt gehörte der Bunker endgültig ihnen.

Und was das Beste daran war: jetzt konnten sie in den Krieg ziehen.

Die Enklave hatte noch acht Vertibirds, die alle außerhalb von Vault-City versteckt waren. Major King, einer der Piloten, nahm seine Leute mit einem ehemaligen Schulbus dorthin, als andernorts eine weitere Nachricht eintraf.

Der Bote war diesmal ein Jungknappe der BoS der im Sierra Military Depot IV Dienst im Funkraum tat. Er erschien gleich nach Reed und brachte eine Nachricht der Botschaft in Shady Sands: Die NKR hat Ranger nach Gecko geschickt, über hundert. Lara und der soeben aufgewachte Jimmy sahen sich an, nicht die Partner sondern die Stützpunktkommandantin und ihr Head-Paladin, und ihre Augen fragten die offensichtliche Frage: „Was tun?"

Jimmy antwortete die ebenfalls offensichtliche Antwort: „Vault-City wird das als Provokation sehen. Und die NKR weiß nicht dass die Enklave mitspielt."

„Sicher?" Fragte Lara hoffnungsvoll.

„Niemand würde so Soldaten verheizen." Analysierte Jimmy die Situation.

Das genügte Lara, sie drehte sich zum Knappen: „Ein Gespräch mit meinem Vater, Knappe, Sofort!" Und wieder zu Jimmy gewandt: „Weck die Piloten und bemanne die Hueys. Los." Lara wollte noch irgendetwas sagen, etwas zur Vorsicht mahnendes vielleicht, doch ihr fehlten die Worte.

Jimmy nicht.

Er nahm sie in den Arm, küsste sie auf den Mund und zog los.

Vier Minuten später hatte Lara das OK ihres Vaters die Enklave in Vault-City anzugreifen und zu vernichten.

Zwanzig Minuten später starteten die Hubschrauber vor dem Sierra Military Depot IV.

Und auf dem provisorischen Flugplatz der Enklave nordwestlich von Vault-City.

Viele der Ranger hatten jetzt wo die Fahrzeuge getarnt und die Ladung gelöscht war, ihre Decken ausgebreitet und angefangen im Kraftwerk zu schlafen.

Frank, Marion und Harold jedoch standen draußen und während Frank eine weitere Zigarre rauchte unterhielten sie sich über essentielle Kleinigkeiten, die nichtsdestotrotz Besprechung brauchten.

Harold war der Erste der sie sah und es aussprach: „Was zur …?"

Frank und Marion sahen in Harolds Blickrichtung und waren für einen kurzen Augenblick fast belustigt, so sehr ähnelten die zweirotorigen Vertibirds einem seitlich fliegenden, zusammen gequetschten Chinook-Hubschrauber.

Frank wiederum war der Erste der es ausschrie: „LUFTANGRIFF! ALLE IN DECKUNG!"

Die Ghule in der näheren Umgebung humpelten so schnell sie konnten auf den Eingang zum Reaktor zu, an dem jetzt Frank, Marion und Harold standen die die Leute hineinwinkten. Als alle, die nicht sonst wo Schutz suchten im Innern waren, eröffneten die Vertibirds das Feuer.

Die umgebauten Apaches der Bruderschaft waren noch dreißig Minuten entfernt, die Hueys waren bereits fünfzehn Minuten dahinter. Chappelle trieb ihre Walküren zur Eile an, irgendwie ahnend wie wichtig es war.

Jimmy, in einer der Hueys mitfliegend murmelte ein Gebet.

Die ersten Schüsse fielen auf die Hütten um das Kraftwerk, dann auf die Entfernteren. Die Fahrzeuge parkten, Gott sei Dank, einhundert Meter südwestlich des Kraftwerkeingangs und waren gut genug getarnt. Vorerst zumindest. In diesen ersten Minuten zählten sie, Frank und Marion die Ranger und Harold die Ghule. Die Ranger waren vollzählig, von den Ghulen waren mit vierzig knapp ein Drittel im Innern und damit in relativer Sicherheit.

Die Angreifer – Frank wusste nicht ob die Vaulties Helikopter hatten – würden wohl noch nicht so schnell anfangen auf ein Atomkraftwerk zu feuern. Zumindest hofften das Alle.

Jetzt wurde es allerdings Zeit für eine Entscheidung, Zeit den Kampf zum Feind zu tragen. Marion sah Colonel Potter an: „M2?"

„Nein. Die sollten wir uns aufheben."

Frank deutete auf die zwei Supermutanten mit Vindicator Gatlinggewehren: „Ihr da, rennt raus und holt einen runter! Dann wechselt ihr die Stellung und versucht es noch mal!

Die Beiden nickten, der eine grimmig, der andere leicht ängstlich, aber Beide rannten sofort los. Kurz darauf hörte man neben dem Rattern der Maschinengewehre der Vertibirds das laute, an einen Vorschlaghammer erinnernde Geräusch der Waffen der Ranger.

Und dann, vielleicht eine Minute später, die allen beteiligten wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkam, eine laute Explosion.

Rob war sofort zu Stark gerannt, hatte ihm berichtet und war mit ihm zusammen dann zur Erstbürgerin gerannt.

Sosehr sie auch Mutanten verachtete, einen Krieg mit der Republik wollte sie nicht. Für Lynette war die Sache klar: Die Enklave war zu weit gegangen und musste jetzt verschwinden. Sie gab Stark den Befehl die übrig gebliebenen Enklavionäre zusammen zutreiben.

Major King sah, eher überrascht als erschrocken zu wie sein Flügelmann in einem orangeroten Feuerball starb als sein Munitionsdepot getroffen wurde. Sein Blick folgte der Spur der Leuchtspurgeschosse, doch er sah nichts. Die Schützen mussten sich weiterbewegt haben.

„Vorsicht, Staffel. Flak" War alles was er über Funk durchgab als er selber seine eigene Warnung in den Wind schlug, tiefer ging und begann nach den Schützen Ausschau zu halten. Er hatte sie noch nicht entdeckt, als sein linker Motor zerschossen wurde. Major King versuchte noch sicher Notzulanden, starb aber beim Aufprall.

Er war unter den Kombattanten das zweite Opfer der Schlacht und einen Moment lang waren die Enklavionäre führerlos, bis Kings Nachfolger, First Lieutenant Ritter, die Führung

Übernahm.

Ein Supermutant rannte durch den Eingang des Poseidon-Oil Reaktors. Er rannte direkt zu Frank und schrie dabei voller Stolz: „Es hat geklappt, Sir. Einen haben wir erwischt, ein anderer ist notgelandet."

Dann sah er über seine Schulter und schrie, Entsetzen in der Stimme: „Pete? PETE!" Man benötigte die Kraft von vier Menschen und zwei Ghulen um ihn davon abzuhalten wieder hinauszurennen.

Ritter war sofort nach seinem Kill wieder aufgestiegen und am Funken: „Achtung, Marines. Staffelführer am Boden, übernehme Kommando. Feind im Kraftwerk, also Vorsicht! Nicht – wiederhole – nicht auf das Kraftwerk feuern. Vorerst müssen sie raus um auf uns zu feuern. Überlegt euch was. Over."

Ritter war etwas mit der Lage überfordert, zum Staffelführer war er nicht ausgebildet. Und erst jetzt wusste er, was für eine Verantwortung King getragen hatte.

Jetzt herrschte draußen wirklich Stille.

Die Ranger im Innern zeigten einen Gesichtsausdruck der zwischen Entschlossenheit und Hilflosigkeit schwankte. Die Ghule jedoch waren bis über alle Maße verängstigt, und schnatterten wild untereinander, während Harold versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

Zwei Minuten vergingen, bis Frank einen Ranger hinausschickte um nachzusehen warum es so still war.

Als sie wiederkam, berichtete die Soldatin dass die Helis in zweihundert Meter Abstand das Kraftwerk umkreisten.

200 Meter? Perfekt!

„Ich brauche Freiwillige, mindestens vier. Ihr müsst mit einer M2 umgehen können."

Sieben Ranger traten vor. Frank deutete auf einen Lieutenant, zwei Seargents und einen Corporal: „Meine Herren: Die M2s stehen auf dem Dach. Lead the way!"

„HOOAH!" Kam die im Chor gebrüllte Antwort.

Sehr gut, dachte Frank. Alles was meine Männer jetzt wollen ist die Gelegenheit zum Kampf.

Am Dach angekommen gingen die zwei Seargents nach Süden und der Corporal und der Lieutenant nach Norden. Ohne dass ein Befehl nötig gewesen wäre, eröffneten sie das Feuer nahezu zeitgleich.

Ein Vertibird wurde sofort zerstört, ein weiterer so stark beschädigt, dass er nach Vault-City abdrehte. Der Rest drehte bei und bestrich das Dach solange mit Dauerfeuer bis es Stellenweise nachgab und ein Stockwerk tiefer fiel. Keiner der Ranger auf dem Dach überlebte den Angriff. Einer der Seargents stürzte mit dem Dach ein und wurde so schwer verletzt, dass er vor seiner Bergung starb, der Lieutenant sprang reflexartig in die Tiefe wo er beim Aufprall den Tod traf. Die anderen wurden erschossen.

Die Valkyrs flogen in einer langgestreckten Linie, Paladin-Commander Chappelle an der Spitze. Ihres war dann auch das erste Radar, das den abdrehenden Vertibird entdeckte.

„Feinkontakt! Vertibird auf 2 Uhr! Angriff beginnen, Valkyrs voraus, Hueys kommen erst wenn wir Lufthoheit haben.

Der vertibird hatte den größten Teil seiner Manövrierfähigkeit eingebüßt und war ein leichtes Ziel gewesen, doch jetzt waren sechs weitere, leuchtende Punkte auf Chappelles Radar.

Direkt über … Gecko!

„Staffelführer an Staffel, neu ordnen, Luftkampfformation! Feuer nach eigenem Ermessen! Over!"

„Roger." Kam es fünfmal zurück.

„Was nun, Colonel?" Marion sprach leise, flüsterte fast, um den Truppen nicht zu zeigen, dass sie nicht wussten wie es weitergehen sollte.

Frank hatte tatsächlich keine Ahnung. Mit so etwas hatte man bei ihrer Bewaffnung nicht gerechnet.

Er blieb stumm und hoffte auf eine Eingebung, als die Luft von einer Explosion erschüttert wurde. So als … als würde ein Hubschrauber explodieren!

Dann noch eine, und noch eine!

Frank rann aus dem Gebäude, dicht gefolgt von Marion und was er sah, faszinierte ihn so sehr, dass er nicht einmal daran dachte Deckung zu suchen, sondern stattdessen wie angewurzelt stehen blieb.

Fünf, nein, Sechs AH-64 Apaches hatten die anderen, seltsamen Helis angegriffen und zerstörten einen nach dem Anderen.

Frank fing an zu lachen. Ihm fiel plötzlich wieder ein, was sein alter Kompaniekommandant immer gesagt hatte. Etwas was er nun Marion weitergab: „Gott liebt die Infanterie!"

Er zündete sich eine Zigarre an und begann zu winken.

Er wurde bald gesehen, doch die Apaches landeten nicht. Stattdessen kam eine Huey die zwanzig Schritte von ihm entfernt landete.

Ein Mann in Powerrüstung mit zurückgeschobenem Helm stieg aus.

„James Smith, Brotherhood of Steel. Gecko steht wieder unter ihrer Kontrolle."

Kapitel 7

Paladin Steven Latham lächelte.

Die Bruderschaft hatte die Enklave in Vault-City eingesammelt, in Hubschrauber geladen und in ein Straflager der zweiten Bruderschaft geschickt, ohne Verhandlung und lebenslänglich, was für die gesünderen etwa zehn Jahre heißen könnte.

Und ihre Leute wurden von den dankbaren Rangern wieder zum Sierra Military Depot gefahren. In Gecko waren an diesem Tag nur zwanzig Ghule gestorben.

Für Paladin Latham hätte es nicht besser laufen können.

Das würde seine Aufgabe, einen Krieg mit der Republik zu verhindern, erheblich vereinfachen.

Wer weiß, dachte er sich, vielleicht kommt es sogar zu einem Bündnis?


End file.
